


【锤基】莱纳森斯大饭店

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Thor作为Asgard家族第十七代人中的长男继承家族饭店本是理所应当，然而在他的继承日，莱纳森斯大饭店却迎来了一位不速之客：自称是他叔叔的Loki Asgard——他拿着印有Asgard家族族徽、曾经的饭店所有人亲笔签名的认证书，优雅地停驻在大厅的中央，向这个经历了三百多年时光的大饭店宣示他的所有权。长篇完结，不分章。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【锤基】莱纳森斯大饭店

**Author's Note:**

> 莱纳森斯大饭店
> 
> The Grand Renascence Hotel
> 
> Couple：Thor×Loki
> 
> Author：Arashi
> 
> Rating：R
> 
> Leading-in：Thor作为Asgard家族第十七代人中的长男继承家族饭店本是理所应当，然而在他的继承日，莱纳森斯大饭店却迎来了一位不速之客：自称是他叔叔的Loki Asgard——他拿着印有Asgard家族族徽、曾经的饭店所有人亲笔签名的认证书，优雅地停驻在大厅的中央，向这个经历了三百多年时光的大饭店宣示他的所有权。
> 
> Remarks：文中涉及的时间对真实历史不具有反映性，仅象征年代及计时。内有超自然力量。

第一章

Loki在半梦半醒之间感觉到脖颈处有什么在磨蹭。

后腰处传来的隐约酸涩提醒着他昨晚的经历，Loki企图往床的另一边缩去时发觉身体里还锲着不属于自己的东西，他这样一动便牵扯到床上另一人令对方也完全清醒过来，然而还没等他逃开一寸距离整个人又被强硬地搂过，贴上那温热的胸膛。

“你怎么醒了？”

情人低沉的声线在夜里更显得性感，一个个开始干燥而后湿润的亲吻顺着他的颈椎慢慢向下，Loki猜他的背上此刻应该是青紫一片，与他的前胸类似。他被那甜蜜而潮湿的亲吻磨得不由得放松了身体，后穴因此把男人的巨物吃得更进了一些。

“你吵醒我了。”Loki以不知是否算是埋怨的语气回应。

Thor爽朗的笑声在身后响起，借两个人躺着的姿势把脑袋埋进了Loki的肩窝，他抱着他就像抱着全世界。

而当金色的发再次蹭上Loki的脖颈时Loki就知道刚才吵醒他的罪魁祸首究竟是什么了。

“看来我昨晚不够努力。”Thor调侃道，他收紧了环在Loki腰腹的手，絮絮叨叨地向Loki描述着他从睡梦中醒来的缘由，“我做了个梦，在梦里隐约看到了一本发黄的记事本，或者是别的什么，场景太多太杂……唔，现在都已经忘得差不多了……”

“我想你梦到的不是什么好事，不然你不会一醒就想要来打扰我。”Loki打了个呵欠，调整了自己在Thor怀中的位置。

Thor努力回忆着梦里的一切，不能说那不是一个好梦，至少那个梦里，他真切地记得有Loki。

“不，是场美梦。”Thor低低地说，篡改了既定的事实，“……我梦到你提着箱子站在大饭店门前，拿出那张认证书，脸上的表情高傲得像把众生踩在脚下的神祗——说真的，那时候的我肯定不知道将来有一天会这么爱你。”

Loki被Thor的话莫名逗笑了，他摇了摇头，不像是否定也不像是肯定了Thor说的一切，隔了一会儿，他才慢悠悠地开口：

“你会的，我想不管什么时候，你都会的。”Loki回头吻了吻Thor的嘴角，绿色的眼在漆黑的房间里微亮。

<<<

故事的发生地里德（Reed）镇与其他欧洲城镇相比并没有什么特别。如果硬要说的话，这里唯一引人瞩目的就是莱纳森斯大饭店（The Grand Renascence Hotel）——这个经营了三百多年的家族饭店早已闻名世界，拥有所有权的Asgard家族也因此成为了当地的名门望族。

每一年都有无数人为莱纳森斯大饭店与里德镇的风光慕名而来，所以在这观光潮中，Loki或许也不是个例外。

1923年的天空似乎比以往都要明媚，Loki把手边的《旧约·圣经》放到一旁，他揉了揉太阳穴觉得长时间的旅途令他有些疲劳，不由得靠在窗棂边上假寐。他这次的运气不大好，雇了一个多话的车夫，从马车驶进里德镇的远郊开始那个聒噪的老人就在不断地向他介绍着当地的见闻。

他甚至还没有稍稍入眠，那个接连不断的声音又再度打断了他的小憩。

“……先生您这次来得真巧，莱纳森斯大饭店每换一次主人都等于重新开张一次，明天正好就是莱纳森斯的大日子了，您会去看么？我年轻时候有幸陪着一位伯爵住进去过，那儿不管是服务还是饮食都是这个国家最顶尖的。”胡子花白的老人一边驾车一边隔着窗玻璃对Loki说道，“这一任的主人才23岁老Asgard就放心把饭店交给他，我记得二十年前他还是个小鬼头的时候，Asgard家就有人断言他日后一定会是个好的经理人，实在是太可笑了，竟然会对那么小的孩子说这种话……”

“但现在看来他的确担得起那份预言，他出生后不久老Asgard们都说他长得和曾经的饭店主人——大概是他的祖辈——一模一样，所以他才用了那个人的名字，也叫做Thor Asgard——”

马车猛然停住，Loki因为惯性猛地向前一倾，他彻底清醒过来，睁开眼睛对突然降临的意外感到十分警惕，他甚至还来不及开口问车夫究竟发生了什么，窗口就传来了有节奏但略显急切的敲击声。Loki疑惑地打开了车门——

“嘿，先生，我很抱歉这样冒昧地打扰您！我看您马车的行驶方向是通往里德镇？我有点急事需要进城，您可以带我一程么？”

那是个金发男人，海蓝色的眼睛在日光的折射下颜色显得更深了一些，他身上是一件暗色便装，脚上套着一双似乎刚从泥地里踩出来的马靴，上头溅着圆形的泥点，Loki的眼睛在男人身上转悠了一圈，他虽然有些狼狈，但没有一点寒酸卑微之感，嘴唇边洋溢着快乐的微笑，Loki不懂这样坏的天气有什么值得高兴的。

“在马路上突然拦住他人的车架并不是绅士所为。”Loki收回了自己的目光，他不满地批评了一句，可原本斜靠着的身体却不动声色地往里头挪了挪空出了一人位。

聪明的年轻人细心地捕捉到了Loki的动作，他吹了个口哨迅速地跃上马车，带着符合他这个年纪的轻松与活力感染了整个车厢，然后他顺手关上了车门，对“好心”解救他于困境中的先生致了个礼，这时他才看清了对方的长相。

瘦削白净的脸颊，眼睛的瞳色绿得仿佛春天里新生的冬青叶，黑色的发整齐而服帖地梳向脑后，他的身上穿着一件样式古旧的外套，里头是浅色的马甲和白衬衫，衬衫上的纽扣没有扣到最高，解了接近脖子的三颗，露出精致的锁骨，黑暗顺着衣衫的曲线而蔓延过男人的胸口。

“您喜欢树莓蛋糕么？”

“什么？”Loki诧异地看了年轻人一眼，他脸上因此露出了局促的窘迫，似乎自己也不知道这突如其来的一句话到底什么意思，看到他尴尬的眼神Loki反而不那么意外了，他照实答道，“不喜欢，那酸了些。”

“对，应该更甜一些——抱歉，我也不知道我在说些什么。”年轻人无奈地耸了耸肩，对自己嘴里突然蹦出的话语同样表示不解，他一定是在山里转悠太久，脑子里才会只剩下那些甜点的原材料名了。

Loki摇摇头，他并不介意这个小插曲，而且他认为这是理所应当，当然这样的话题也许并不应该继续下去，于是Loki巧妙地转移了他们谈论的重点，“你要在哪下车呢？”

“在城门口让我离开就好了。”年轻人对Loki眨了眨眼，“我没带身份证跑了出来，便衣警察会查这个——最近是莱纳森斯大饭店的重新开张日，城里的外来人口特别多，我虽然是原住民，但也不好蒙混过去。”他认真而又荒唐地解释着，抬眼时发觉陌生人正用含笑的眼神看着他，绿幽幽的眼睛在昏暗的车厢里显得分外明亮。

“哦，正好到了。”Loki在对上金发男人目光时瞟了眼窗外，原本说个不停的车夫难得没在这时候让他难堪。Loki对马车外喊了一声，然后马车有条不紊地停下，他才慢慢将目光转回到男人身上，“祝你好运。”他说的是躲过便衣警察的事。

“谢谢，再会。”对陌生人露出了个灿烂的笑容，男人盯准了个人多的时机忽然开门跳下车，跑远后似乎知道Loki还在看他，便回头深深地望了Loki一眼。

而不巧的是，Loki的视线恰好被便衣警察肥胖的身躯挡住，他还没关上马车门，一张脸就借机凑了过来，向他讨要着什么。

“身份证，先生。”

Loki掩住心中的不满，他从里衣的口袋中拿出了自己的身份证，因为离得太近，Loki甚至能闻到那尚未消散的油印味，但从表面上看它好像已经经历了很长时间的打磨，所以这毫无意外地瞒过了那位便衣警察，Loki没花多少时间就进入了城中。

“去莱纳森斯大饭店。”

Loki勾起了嘴角，对他的车夫吩咐道，他低头的时候发现座位上多了一枚金币，Loki饶有兴致地拿起了年轻人给他留的感谢费，渐渐敛起笑意的他不知道在想些什么。

<<<

“喔，我们的主人总算是回来了。”

在很长一段时间的忙碌后，Fandral几乎是瘫软在了莱纳森斯大饭店大厅的一张椅子上看着他多年的好友Thor风尘仆仆地从外面走进来，他翻了个白眼根本无力起身，眼神扫过的地方都是金碧辉煌，这多亏了他两天来没日没夜地督工才换来了这样崭新的莱纳森斯大饭店。

“兄弟，真是辛苦你了。”Thor走到Fandral身边把外套脱下递给站在一旁的门童，他抹了一把额上的汗珠，粗鲁地拉高了白色的袖口。

“Thor Asgard刚从里德镇外的山脉徒步返回”这一点都不像是个明天要接手家族饭店的男人应该做的事。这位年轻而富有活力的年轻人在经营一事上并非老手，但他凭借着比主厨还要优秀的手艺、亲和的个性、天生的领导力，很容易就凝聚了莱纳森斯上下所有的人，不过他本人对继承家族饭店兴趣不大，要不是他父亲因病离世，他恐怕还想在厨房里再多懒散几年呢。

“明天上呈的糕点，装饰用的盆栽？”

“已经在它们应该待在的地方了。”

“历任主人画像？”

“保证上面没有一丝灰尘！”

“仪式的每一道程序？”

“喔小姐，我想我绝对不会出一点错，Sif他们都快开赌局猜你什么时候会回来才是真的。”在Thor的接连盘问下Fandral再一次对着天花板翻了个白眼，上面的水晶吊灯令他晃了晃神，几个小时前还有仆人踩着高梯擦拭上头的玻璃罩。

所有人都为了明天的仪式感到万分紧张。

Thor脸上浮现了抱歉的笑，“嘿，我现在不是回来了吗？”他撞了撞Fandral的手肘表示着谢意。

“容我提醒你一句。”清亮的女声在两个大男人身后响起，惊得Fandral赶忙起身站到了Thor身边，“距离今晚家族内部的宴会还有不到两小时，Thor Asgard先生，你现在的这身装扮我想根本不能让你的亲戚们放心，你的堂弟表妹们都在觊觎着大饭店，你居然还敢消失了整整两天。”

Sif提着她雪白的裙摆款步走到了两位男士面前，上挑的黑色眉毛表示她正不满，长而卷的黑发被盘成了一个好看的形状，她一直是个英气的姑娘，不像一般女性那样柔弱，也正是因为这个原因，Thor和Fandral这些男人们才从未轻视过她。

在听完她的斥责后Thor尴尬地咳嗽了一声走上前去，“呃，Lady Sif，您今晚非常漂亮。”他眨了眨蔚蓝的眼睛，示意Fandral也说些什么。

“讨好我并不能解决现在的问题。”Sif无奈地瞪了Thor一眼，“我想你最好赶紧上楼，换掉你那一身从泥地里爬出来的西装，不然你会受到更严厉的批评。”

Fandral推了Thor一把劝他不要再惹Sif生气，Thor相当聪明地闪身就往二楼走，天知道Sif对着他也会有这么凶的一天，Thor摸了摸鼻子，眼睛扫过饭店里的每一个布置，确定都万无一失了才踱步进了他的衣帽间。

莱纳森斯大饭店从外面看起来或许和别的饭店没什么不同，同样是坐落在黑栅栏里的白瓷圆顶高楼，窗户的纹饰远了看根本辨不清究竟是华丽还是简洁，但这里是全国最安全、服务最周到的旅店。走进大厅你会见到门童殷勤地向你致礼并迅速接过你的行李，然后你开始打量这家饭店的装潢——

贴近木色的墙蔓延到最高处，上有金色镶边的红色地毯铺遍大厅的每个角落，顺着扶梯向上每隔一段距离就摆着一幅画像，那是莱纳森斯历任主人的模样，几处扶梯交汇在二楼的中轴线，墙壁上刻着这个饭店的名字。

一楼是宴厅以及饭厅，二楼以上是客房。

大厅里的石英钟正好指向罗马数字“IX”的时候，Thor才刚从络绎不绝的应酬中脱身，他松了口气抽身拿着高脚杯走到了一边。

紧闭着的莱纳森斯大门昭示着今晚这里正在举办别的活动，悠扬的小提琴曲在宴厅中回旋，好几对年轻男女结伴跳起了时下盛行的舞蹈，Thor看着那些女子轻轻一跃在各自男伴身边绕了个圈，像一只只轻快的云雀在低空飞舞，他本来有些厌倦的心情才因此有所好转。

“大家族呵。”Fandral不知何时出现在了Thor身边，他拿着香槟与Thor手中的红酒一碰，不伦不类地笑道，“我真无法想象这里有一半以上都是你的亲戚。”

Thor耸了耸肩，他觉得今晚的家族宴会比明天的开张更要累人，光是脑袋上那些发胶就已经让他有些崩溃了，“我也无法想象我祖辈的繁衍能力到底有多强大。”他吐了吐舌头，刚要跟Fandral调笑两句时大厅的门突然被推开了，这如静夜中惊雷的声音吸引了所有人的注意力，无论男女老少此刻都一同扭头望向了门边，就连提琴手也逐渐放弱了琴音。

Thor忍不住皱眉，他可是吩咐了今晚除了Asgard家的人不准任何人入内的，而他所邀请的所有宾客都已出席，现在这位不速之客又是谁呢？

身着墨绿色长袍的男人把脑袋上的礼帽与手中的小行李箱轻车熟路地递给了身边仍不明状况的门童，他迈着大步向音乐戛然而止的宴厅中走来，精明的眼睛打量过在场所有人，Thor知道这情况不大好了，但他沉住气走了出来，直到男人的面前站定。

男人整了整自己身上的衣服，露出了个略显邪气的微笑，他那像最昂贵、最闪耀的祖母绿的眼睛微微一转，纤长的手指伸进里衣口袋中拿出了一份文书，在Thor面前抖开那页纸轻笑说道：“抱歉打扰你们团聚，只是我想说，这家饭店还有我的一份股权，更换主人难道不需要问过我吗？”

那张纹有Asgard族徽的白纸上赫然写着——Loki Asgard获有莱纳森斯大饭店40％的所有权。签名：Gely Asgard。

周围议论纷纷的私语声响起，Thor不可置信地看着那曾经熟悉的笔迹，Gely是他的祖父，也就是上上任的饭店之主，而印有Asgard族徽的纸张除了家主以外不可能有旁人见过，要不是他最近得见，他可能也会认为今天这是一桩造假案件。

而令Thor觉得更加巧合的是，站在他面前这位身材颀长、正微笑着的男人——Loki Asgard，正是他今天遇见的那位带他入城的“好心人”！Thor觉得这一切都像一张网一样向他包围而来。

他的喉头微动，却根本说不出话来。

“哦对了，我不需要这个。”Loki从口袋里拿出另外一样的东西递到Thor面前，“按理来说，你还得叫我一声叔叔。”

那是Thor早上道谢用的金币。

第二章

“Uncle Loki，我不知道我父亲还有兄弟在世，请问这里有谁认识您吗？”

Thor的声音像黑夜里的雄狮一样沉着冷静。起初稍稍吃惊，随后他很快就反应过来应该把这个突发事件归为“豪门夺权”，据此他对这位陌生人的说话语气不由得带上了几分敌意，尽管他们初遇时他的确对Loki有着莫名的好感，到现在也不得不逼着自己令其荡然无存。

人生真是一场奇妙的际遇，你怎样都不会想到白天还与你谈笑风生的陌生人在夜里会摇身一变成为你的叔叔，而在此之前你甚至连见都没见过他。

不过现在Thor身后站着无数Asgard家的人，Loki却是孤身一人，这局势怎么看都不像是对眼前这个男人有利——纵然Thor心知肚明这个宴厅中与Loki怀着相似想法的人不在少数，可他们毕竟不如Loki这样崭新、这样陌生、这样令人生畏。

“不不不。”Loki伸出食指在Thor面前摇了摇，“你不知道的事很多，但并不意味着这些事都是虚假的，或是错误的。”他看着那些原本正跳得欢欣的青年们一同默不做声地集聚到Thor的身后，面对这数量不小的一群人散发出的压力Loki忍不住露出了一个笑容。

忽然，在这短暂的静谧中暴发了一个闷雷——有人率先喊了Thor父亲的名字，声称族谱上他的确是独子；有人提到了Gely Asgard年轻时候的事，指出他风流的天性或许真的帮他在外留下了种。于是还没等Loki开口人们就已经各执己见、议论纷纷，认为Loki身份合理的也有、认为Loki身份不合理的也有。嘈杂的宴厅乱成了一锅粥，这些平日里高贵富有的男女老少们像街头的村妇一样争吵开来，好像Loki的出现既得利益的最大受害者是他们似的，所以Thor毫不意外地看到了Loki眼里的嘲笑。

“您无法证明自己的身份。”Thor望着Loki深邃的眼眸说道，他声音不大，却足以让Loki听得清晰。

“而你也无法证明这张带有我父亲签名的认证书是假的。”Loki将印有Asgard族徽的纸递给了Thor，他狡猾而又坦荡，干脆利落地把自己身上的证物交给了对方，“我想你比任何人都要清楚，只有家主才会拿到这种纸……Thor Asgard，我亲爱的侄子，你无需烦恼，我只是来考验年轻的你是否能担任好家主一职，而对于饭店，比我颇有用心的大有人在。”Loki说到后半句的时候身体向前靠了一些，他几乎是在Thor的耳边呢喃出这些音节，很容易让人误以为他是靠在情人的肩头吟诵什么美妙的情诗。

Thor没想到Loki会如此坦诚地说破家族内部这类勾心斗角、隐晦至极的事，但他仍没因此放下对Loki的戒心，他越过Loki看到了Fandral担忧的眼神。他在心里拷问自己是否害怕面对未知——答案却是否定的，他一向热爱冒险、热爱新鲜。这个像谜一样的男人让Thor生命中最重要的继承日顿时生变，就如向平静的水面投下一颗巨石，炸起了心思各异的亲戚，仔细想来，Loki甚至不是其中最坏的那个……

Thor觉得他已经有了自己的打算。

“不论真假，我想Uncle Loki一路赶来都已经累了，我们应该让他去休息，就算是陌生人，也应该在莱纳森斯大饭店得到最好的待遇。”Thor突然拔高了音调，全场人顿时噤声，无数双眼睛锁在他身上，他回过头望向Loki，恰巧发现对方也在打量他，他压低了声线警告道，“这不是妥协或畏惧，如果您真的是Asgard家族的一员，就应该知道——”

“这是隐忍等待，这是伺机反扑。”Loki很容易地接出了下句，这是Asgard的祖训，几乎每一任家主都遵循着这条理念在商界滚打——很难想象Thor这样正直的人有一天也学会了忍耐——他看着Thor诧异的眼神不禁笑了出来，“我说了我是你父亲的弟弟，我也姓Asgard，我理所应当了解这里的故事。”

Thor顾不得众人怎么看他们之间奇怪的互动，他一字一顿地回应：“不，Loki，可能你不信，但是我天生就有这种直觉，你与我没有血缘关系。”他转过身做了个“请”的动作，对着不远处的Fandral使了个眼色拜托他善后，自己便准备带着Loki往二楼的客房走去。

“Thor，只有客人才住客房。”被Thor的上句话刺得微愣神，Loki迟钝了一会儿才识破了Thor的意思，他停住脚歪着脑袋看背部瞬间僵硬了的Thor，慢条斯理地说，“我是主人，我还是你的长辈。”他的嗓音清冷极了，带着不可抗拒的威压。

Thor无奈地向天翻了个白眼，他知道这个男人不好对付，却没想到自己的举动这么快就被看穿了，他只得顺着原来的轨迹转变了方向往一楼的后门走去。他听到身后的亲戚们在小声地交头接耳，然而他只能继续前行，直到打开那扇门对Loki说：

“欢迎回到Asgard老宅。”

那时候他看到Loki笑得眉眼弯弯，活像个诡计得逞的坏蛋。

<<<

Loki没想过自己有生之年还会以Asgard族人的身份再次踏入这幢老宅。这座从几世纪前就存在的高楼里藏着太多的回忆，每一代的Asgard人都会在这里成长直至下任家主的继任同辈人才会搬离。Thor的父亲本来是独生子，加上Thor今日接管了大饭店，这偌大的屋子里现在便只剩下Loki与Thor两人。Thor拿着煤油灯走在前面，Loki亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，似乎是察觉到Loki对祖宅探究的目光，Thor忽然放满了步伐回头问道：

“你想好好看看这里吗？”因为从小到大Thor都没有见过Loki，所以他理所应当地认为这是Loki对陌生环境的正常反应。Thor暂时忘记了他们之间的尴尬，他身上数不胜数的优秀品质中有一条就是亲善，不论与他人有多大的矛盾，Thor都会尽可能善良公正地应对。

见Loki没有拒绝，Thor便带着他走近了一楼的厨房。在Asgard家，厨房是最神圣的地方，也许是因为家族世代都经营饭店的缘故，每一任家主因此都会有一两道自己擅长的菜式。Thor向Loki展示了那宽敞亮堂的空间，他对着厨房里精致的厨具与上好的食材一时心情雀跃，就忍不住多说了几句。

Loki兴致缺缺地倚在门边，他看着Thor流连忘返的神情忽然想起了另一个人，于是他主动开口问道：“那你呢？你擅长做些什么？”

Thor悬在空中的手一滞，说到自己喜欢的东西他难得对Loki真心笑了一下，收回手来腼腆地摸了摸自己的后脑，“我父亲擅长东方菜，但是我喜欢研究糕点……喔，拜托，千万别笑。其实我并不喜欢吃点心或蛋糕，但是从我第一次踏入这个地方开始，我就对饭后点心的制作特别在行，像是生来就知道面粉和鸡蛋的比例要怎么调配口味才会最佳似的——当然，这都是我父亲说的，我只是觉得我做点心会比做别的菜好吃一些而已。”Thor耸耸肩，看着Loki脸上不可置信的神情很容易就产生了误会，以为这个男人是在嘲笑自己。

Loki的喉头微动，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Thor，“你一般都做些什么呢？”他有点不敢相信自己的耳朵了。

Thor没意识到Loki这样发问是出于什么原因，他照实回答道：“焦糖布丁，草莓蛋糕，最近在研究树莓——所以我今天早上才会突然问你那个，我是去了山里。Loki，难不成你喜欢吃甜点？”

Thor这句话原本只是打趣，却不料得到了Loki肯定的回答。Loki终于从刚才心里的惊骇中回过神来，他恢复了原先的神情，平静地回答道：“是的，我喜欢甜食。”

他们从厨房转了出来，Asgard祖宅与大饭店的布置相似，一楼是餐厅与客厅，顺着扶梯往上会不可避免地看到悬挂在墙上的历任家主画像，Thor对自己的先祖名字倒不是每一个都印象深刻，好在每一个画框下都挂着他们名字的铭牌，不然他就得在Loki面前出丑了。

“这是第十二任饭店主人Buri Asgard，这是第十三任饭店主人Odin Asgard，这是……”

“第十四任饭店主人Thor Asgard。”Loki看着Thor的手游移过画框，他的目光落在了那一幅与众人相似而不同的画像上，画中的男人同样有着金子般的发、大海般的眼，他微笑地端坐着，那笑意似乎都要从画布中渗出来。而说到它特别原因，不过是因为其他任家主在画中的形象都将近四十岁，唯独这一幅看上去是这样年轻。Thor因为Loki的突然出声而回过头来古怪地看了他一眼，Loki扯了抹嘲讽的微笑解释道：“名字和第几任不是都写在上面吗？不过你们……长得真的很像。”

Thor又一次端详了这几乎是他祖辈的人的画像，每当他经过这里，他都会误以为这是自己挂错了地方的画像，醒悟的时候才发现自己根本还没有这样正式地请人作过画，“所有人都这么说，所以我也叫Thor Asgard……这是第十五任饭店主人Gely Asgard，我的祖父，也就是你口中说的你的父亲。”

Loki收回了自己的视线，他深吸了一口气跟着Thor继续往上走，然而经过刚才那一扰乱，他再也无法集中注意力听Thor讲这座宅子里的一切了，似乎是看出了他的走神，Thor以为Loki也与他一样疲劳了，最后便匆匆带着Loki看了看三楼以及他的卧室，就准备让他回去休息——现在不光是Loki需要休息，他明天也有一整天的事需要应付，Thor可不想让自己过劳死在继承日上。

“这是我的房间，你有什么事都可以来找我。家里的仆人不多，这儿以前除了我和父亲都没有别的人居住……没想到会有你来。”Thor一边拿出房间钥匙一边对Loki说。

“我的出现让你大大意外了，不是吗？”Loki嘲讽道，“不过有亲人的感觉难道不应该更好么？我不是你想象中的那样，Thor。”

“希望如此。”Thor抽出钥匙，把门把向下一按，“然而你本可以选择别的时间、地点出现，可你偏偏选择了最夺人眼球的方式，这实在让我想不通如果你不怀有恶意那么你究竟要些什么，大饭店在我祖父手上受过重创，声名早就不如上个世纪那样显赫，Uncle Loki，如果你真是我父亲的异母弟弟，我不想与你为敌。”

房门开的瞬间从窗外吹来一阵凉风，Thor发现他自己离开时粗心大意忘了关窗户，赶忙走进去将大开的窗子关小一些。他高大的身躯不挡在门边，屋内的摆饰很容易就被Loki瞧得一清二楚，他几乎是惊讶地看那些过分熟悉的摆设，眼睛再难从Thor身上移开。

“Uncle Loki，你的房间在与我相对的走廊对面那间，那没有上锁，Fandral已经吩咐了人把你的行李提前送过来了。那么，祝你好梦。”Thor疲倦地向他面前这位看上去接近三十岁的叔叔道别，本来应该由他亲自送Loki过去，但他一进自己的房间睡意就铺天盖地地向他袭来，他实在是被这两天的奔波累坏了。

Loki难得没有挑剔Thor的不周到，他站在Thor的门前良久，才慢慢地迈开步伐准备离开。

“晚安，年轻人。”Loki在Thor关上房门的时候轻声说道。

<<<

莱纳森斯的第十七次重开张日十分隆重，这将近三四十年一次的盛会吸引了里德镇上的大多数居民来围看，平日里平民们甚至都没有机会踏入这家大饭店一步，结果因为主人的慷慨，他们今日都可以进去免费消费，而且据说今天招待大家的限量甜点都是新一任的Asgard家主亲手做的。

除了Asgard家人以外唯一拥有祖宅钥匙的人是Fandral，Thor那多年好友一点都没顾虑他是不是在莱利克（Lilac）山里两天彻夜未眠，一大清早就来拍他的房门，几乎用上了砸门的力度令Thor不得不老实起床在Fandral的敦促下洗漱换衣吃早餐，十分迅速地在半小时后两个穿着得体的男人便一前一后地向大饭店的后门走去。

“我觉得我缺一个管家。”Thor想起上个月退休的那位老人忍不住对做事细心周到、性格甚至有点娘娘腔的Fandral开玩笑道。

果不其然Fandral瞪了他一眼，“我已经无偿做着大饭店副经理的工作了，Thor你不要得寸进尺，我觉得比起一个管家，你更缺一个贤惠、能管得住你的妻子，我看Sif就不错，你父亲在世的时候也很喜欢他，你要不要考虑一下？”

提起这个Thor便怪叫了一声，“算了吧兄弟，昨天她凶我的样子让我想起了我小时候的家庭教师，而且现在我多了个叔叔，说不定我要结婚还得经过他同意，或者说我现在根本没办法同时应对Loki和Sif两个人。”

Fandral阴阳怪气地一笑，“你是个成年人Thor，Loki又不是你的监护人，而且请你不要把Loki先生与Sif女士并列，我会误以为这都是你的追求者——说说吧，昨天晚上你们回去后他有没有给你找麻烦？顺便说一句，你的族人真是要命，我费了好大功夫才把他们都请进了客房。”

“好样的兄弟，我决定正式聘用你为莱纳森斯的副经理。”Thor认真地赞赏道，“其实Loki的行为到现在为止都还让我挑不出错处，但是我就觉得他不会是我叔叔，然而那张认证书又是真的，这种来历不明的感觉让我很不自在。”

Fandral与Thor一同踏进了电梯中，他提议道：“也许我能找人帮你查查他。不过他的出现不是坏事，至少你的亲戚们现在都忙着怎么去对付他了，他帮你转移了刚上任的一些压力，老兄。”

在电梯停住的时候Fandral像是忽然想起什么似的连忙对Thor说道：“记得今天你要做些什么吗？”

开张日当天Thor要做的事情其实并不多，他除了在十点有个剪彩的仪式以外他基本上都会待在顶楼的办公室里，Thor需要协调一些事宜，但真正出面未必需要他本人。

“记得，不用担心。”Thor走出电梯时偏头问道，“那些免费试吃的甜点反响怎么样？”他还是有点在意自己做出来的东西是否会得顾客青睐的。

Fandral摸了摸自己的小胡子故作神秘地说：“你要对自己做的东西有自信，不过当务之急是有位客人……”随着他的话音落地，他们停在了Thor的办公室前，那奶白色的墙边站着个与Thor有一些相像但看起来比他年纪要小一些的男人。

“表兄，我等你很久了。”

“Balder，我没想到你会来！”Thor吃惊地看着好几年不见的表亲，笑着把矮他一个头的男孩抱进怀中，“你应该提前告诉我一声的，弟弟。”

那位名叫Balder的青年与Thor笑得同样灿烂，他伸出手在他的表兄背上拍了几下表示亲切，却不知道这微笑下盛开的究竟是怎样的花朵。

第三章

Loki难得好梦，他裹着那团奶白色的床单度过了他近几年来最安宁的一个夜晚，没有被梦靥惊醒，也没有被外头的动静破坏了睡眠。醒来的时候外头阳光明媚，庭中的月桂树上偶尔传来几声百灵鸟叫，Loki几乎是身心愉快地起身换上新衣，对着窗口伸了个懒腰迎接着新一天的到来，对此他自己都感到惊讶。

Thor给他准备的房间很干净，但同时也毫无生气，一看就是间备用客房，只是难得保持着一尘不染，才让Loki勉强接受了这个地方。

他离开房间时觉得整幢房子安静得过分，等他看到墙壁上的挂钟他才反应过来是自己睡了太久，而今天是莱纳森斯的重新开张日，按以往的惯例全家人（包括祖宅的仆从在内）都应该去大饭店帮忙，可Thor没通知他，明显是不把他当成Asgard的一份子。

如果时间倒退个几十年， Loki也许会为了这种事态大动肝火，然而现在的他的确是不在意了，只在心里嘲笑了一下Thor的幼稚便算放过了他。

Loki轻手轻脚地下了楼，三楼归属于家主，而二楼归属于家主的子女与近亲。对Loki而言，二楼的一切他才更为熟悉。他灵巧的身影穿过寂静的走廊、停驻在尽头的拐角处，Loki深呼了一口气，颤抖地伸出手去转动门把，他看着门上斑驳的刻纹，每一条模糊而又清晰的脉络都由他亲手造成，这几乎毁掉了一扇门应有的美感，而这分明只有顽劣的幼童才干得出来。

门没有开，Loki再尝试了几次也只能站在门前唏嘘，看来Thor是个很有警惕意识的主人，至少以前他住在这里的时候，基本上每间房都可以任人自由出入。Loki托腮思忖了一会，他印象里他离开的时候还特意在祖宅放了一把备用钥匙的……

Loki脑里闪过了几个画面，因为时间相距太远，他花了好一会儿才想起他到底把备用钥匙放在了哪里——或许假设再没有人更换过锁芯的话，这就不是备用钥匙，而是这个房间仅存的唯一钥匙了。

Loki走到了一楼的扶梯处，隔了一夜后他的眼神再次对上了大饭店历任主人们的肖像画，Loki轻轻推起其中一幅的画框——这样冒犯的举动除了他恐怕没有一个人做得出来——画框向上倾斜到六十度时露出了躲在墙上的暗格，Loki凑近看到了那把精巧的小钥匙，上面覆盖着的薄薄铜锈彰显了它已经在空气里氧化了很多年了。

拿出钥匙后Loki很快地把画像归位，他的目光不可避免地落到了那幅被他移动过的画像上。画上的人依旧在微笑，那是与Thor如出一辙的脸，Loki忍不住伸手触上油画的表层，他凝望着那双蔚蓝的眼，停滞了一会儿才猛地收回手来，转身又上了楼。

房门被推开的时候木板发出了咯吱声，里头积攒多年的灰尘因为空气流动顿时飞舞起来，Loki即使掩着鼻子也还是被呛得咳嗽了几声，他走了进去，里头一片昏暗，直到Loki给窗帘开了条缝隙，光线得以照进这间屋子Loki才发现这儿一直保持着他离开时候的模样，没有一丝改变。

Loki的眼睛因为长时间没有眨动而变得湿润，瞳孔中倒映出眼前书桌的轮廓，他走近了些，那上头放着一本不用翻都知道内页发黄了的书，一个放着羽毛笔的笔筒和一个反扣着的相框。

事实上Loki有轻微的洁癖，然而此刻他却没有鄙弃相框上的灰尘，Loki带了些好奇的情绪，慢慢将相框翻转过来，他俯下身去看当年被他放在这么醒目位置的照片——黑白色勾勒出两个人英俊的面容，背景是莱纳森斯大饭店，相片上的人差不多都是二十岁左右。Loki轻笑一声，把照片从相框里抽出。

“把你留在这会害死我。”Loki笑着，从衣袖里拿出手巾擦干净了那张照片然后放进了自己的衣兜里。

然后他开始大范围搜索，打开了房间里的每一个柜子。其实他上次离开时已经把东西带走得差不多了，只是有些不那么重要的东西由于时间紧迫他没办法转移——或者说他以为自己还有回来的一天，所以没有全部带走——Loki凭印象找到了几个对他而言至今还有意义的物件，然而他怎么样都没法再找到当时另一间房的备用钥匙，Loki不禁感到气恼，他不知道自己究竟把那个人的房间钥匙放到哪去了。

可Loki并不敢逗留太久，虽然他这次回来就是为了找东西，但是如果被人看见了，这行为就跟盗窃没什么区别，而且他还得解释他为什么会有这间房的钥匙——Thor明显不相信他是Asgard的一员，更何况是他曾经在这里住过的理由呢？

没人知道大饭店里的人会什么时候返回，Loki重新拉好窗帘后急匆匆地准备出去，在跨过门边时左脚踩到了什么，他立即驻足蹲下身去，将它捏在手心里仔细端详了一会儿确认那是一把钥匙——而且还不是他要找的那一把。他刚才进来的时候没有注意到地上还有东西，可这带着年代感的钥匙明显不是刚放进来的……知道这个房间的原主人是谁的人并不多。

“Thor。”Loki脱口而出了那个名字，他握着钥匙的指骨发白，有些不可置信地看着这份多年以后才到来的礼物，“你在跟我玩解密游戏吗？”

攥紧那把形状怪异的钥匙，Loki掩上了房间的大门，原封不动地锁好它后又匆匆离开。这幢房子里还有很多东西在等着他去探寻。

<<<

莱纳森斯开张日的人流量一向不输给旺季时候的入住量，Thor在繁忙了一天后接近凌晨才有了歇口气的机会。他终于送走了最后一批客人，觉得自己长时间微笑着的嘴角都快要抽搐了。

在继承大饭店之前，Thor一直以为继承日当天他只需要应付Asgard家数不胜数的亲戚就好了，所以剪彩仪式过后以为了事了的Thor便待在办公室里与远道而来的表亲Balder小聚了一会儿，然而Fandral却在午休时间急匆匆地闯入要他下楼去陪几位有头有脸的人物——Thor还真不知道会有这些人来，都怪他父亲逝世得太仓促，还有很多事情没有向Thor一一交待，以至于他对Asgard家的了解甚至还比不上Balder。

至少他那英俊的表弟还知道Asgard家历代传承的珍宝叫 “远古冬棺”。

Thor不知道那是什么，但是他的直觉告诉他那是块宝石——Balder是个有名的鉴宝师，所以Thor想他只会对珠宝类的东西产生浓厚的兴趣，不然他也不会放下面子来央求自己，希望能见“远古冬棺”一面。

然而Thor真不清楚这东西在哪，他想也许那是家主才能见到的传家宝，可他父亲死前并没有告诉他相关信息。那位老人抬起手支吾了好久话都没说完就去世了，所以如果Thor想仅凭一人之力从Asgard老宅里找到它，恐怕得费不少功夫。

可这又是必须做的，不然Asgard家的传承就断在他这里了。

说回他那几位尊贵的客人吧。

Thor不知道莱纳森斯的开张日还会吸引名流前来，他毕竟只是个二十岁出头的青年，面对着好几位气势十足的中年人Thor稍稍不适了一会儿才缓冲过来。他特地安排了一顿丰盛的晚餐来招待他们，在Fandral的陪伴下总算完美解决了这场突发事件。

送走几位贵客后Thor在安静的片刻中猛然想起了那个被他遗忘了一天的叔叔，他突然非常感谢Loki没有在他忙碌的时候还出来给他添乱。从昨夜Loki出现开始，Thor就很担心他是为了搅局才选择在了那个时间点现身，于是今天一整天他都是神经紧绷，现在夜幕降临，大饭店里基本上已经没人了，而Loki还未出现，他所做的最坏打算都没发生，Thor实在是松了口气。

也许Loki真的没有他想象中的那样坏，Thor走回酒店的宴厅，那边摆着好多餐盘，上面放着一些他白天做的点心，Thor走过去随便拿起一个就吃了起来，他一天忙碌，虽然期间也有进食，但基本上吃得不多，现在空闲起来倒真觉得饿了。

酒店里的雇工大部分都在厨房收拾今天的残局，宴厅里剩下的人并不多，留声机的喇叭口处传来悠扬的小夜曲，让人不禁觉得精神放松。

“蛋糕太甜了，你应该考虑到有糖尿病的客人。”

Loki吮着银制叉子不知道何时站在了Thor身后，Thor被这突如其来的出声吓了一跳，一闪身退到了台阶旁。

“你怎么会突然……”Thor靠着扶梯吁了口气，“甜么？我一直是按照三比二的比例来放糖的。”Thor似乎不肯相信Loki的判断，他又吃了一口自己手中的蛋糕。

Loki惊讶于Thor说出的比例数字，他一直偏好甜，所以以前他都要求给他做的蛋糕要格外按照三比二来放糖，“不，只是相对于大部分人来说可能会太甜了。然而你这次选的配料是树莓，因为树莓本身带酸，所以细砂糖能很好地掩盖酸味，只是作为大饭店的管理者你应该从更大众的角度去考虑每一道菜的适用范围。”Loki不动声色地说。

Thor愣愣地点了点头，然而他又忽然笑出声来，“直到现在我才觉得你好像确实是我父亲那辈的人。”

Loki的脸色瞬间一片阴暗，似乎因为Thor的话有些不高兴，“我本来年纪就比你大，你应该对我尊重点。”但他这样说的同时舌尖却又舔过叉子上残存的奶油，这可是只有小孩子才会做的举动。

留声机处正在播放的小夜曲忽转忧伤，曲调优柔寡断，似要挑起人内心深处最难过的回忆，Loki的表情因此显得有点古怪，他放下了手中的餐碟，走到留声机旁调弄起来。

Thor饶有兴致地看着Loki的动作，他看起来十分熟悉那些堆放在布篓中的碟盘，很快就找到了他要的那一张。在Thor的注视下，Loki纤长的手指拿起原先放在留声机上的碟盘，然后把他选中的放了上去。

小夜曲的旋律被小提琴的独奏取代，弦乐渐渐扩散开来，弥漫在整个宴厅中。

“不该在这样的日子听这么低沉的曲子。”Loki性感的嗓音萦绕在Thor耳边，还没等Thor反应过来，他就牵了Thor的手走到了宴厅中间最宽敞的地方。

Thor被迫把手搭在了Loki的腰上。

今天他们恰好都穿着黑色的三件套，不同的是Loki身上的西装外套偏长，还搭配了一条黄底绿粗纹黑点流苏长围巾，Thor不禁想为他吹个口哨，赞美这意外好看的衣着。

“探戈会吧？”Loki的唇角向上一扬，他丝毫不介意自己跳了女步，手搭上Thor宽厚的后背就随着音乐主导着这场拉丁的开场。

Thor被Loki牵着走了几步才觉得事态不对，他正在与他的叔叔——理论上来说的确是这样没错——跳探戈。探戈，那是情人之间的舞蹈，从早前的卑微发展到今天普遍为大众接受，然而Thor却仍只有在偶尔出席宴会时才会与女伴跳这种舞。他可从没跟一位男性跳过探戈，不过Loki的熟练度却丝毫不比Thor见过的任何一位姑娘差。

“嘿，这应该由我来带着你。”Thor扣紧了Loki的手，随着音乐的拍点停顿。

Loki只给了Thor一个微笑，他在该下腰的时候向后倾身，Thor的手温热而宽大，正好贴合他的手掌，而他们两人也随着探戈音乐的继续而越贴越近。Loki很久没有跳过这支舞了，他的眼神一刻不离Thor，投入了全身心的情感。

“那你就要好好表现。”

两位男士的皮鞋在大厅中踩出声响，这本应该怪异的组合此刻却没让人感到一丝违和。Loki看起来比Thor更熟悉探戈应该怎么跳才能更好地展现这种舞蹈的优美。

他们相近的身高、他们相同的性别都给了Thor前所未有的体验，Loki总是会知道他下一步将要向哪里移动，他会比他更快一些后退或前进，没发生Thor脑海中尴尬的踩脚事件。

曲子到达了高潮，钢琴声猛地停顿，大提琴音渐强。Thor在将Loki送出之时Loki的手在空中定格出一个优美的弧度，而等他再回到Thor怀中时，两个人原本只是握着的手变成了十指相扣。

“我很感谢你白天没有出现。”Thor俯在Loki耳畔说，抬高手让Loki转了个圈。

Loki扯着嘴角看似平静地说：“我知道你在担心什么，我说过我只是来监督你，把我安排在你三楼房间的对面还不放心吗？”Loki把Thor变相的监视平静地道出，说完这句话后他的手勾上Thor的脖子，因为下一个舞步嘴唇不小心蹭过了Thor的脸颊。

“喔，抱歉。”

可Loki说这话时一点不好意思的样子都没有，Thor无奈地看着他，两个人在原地进退，Thor抚过Loki精瘦的腰部，觉得空气都变烫了许多。

随着一声钢琴敲落，Loki背靠着Thor停止了最后一个动作。

“我想这会是探戈为数不多留给我的难忘回忆。”Loki绅士地先放开了这位年轻人，他狡黠一笑说，“你跳得很不错。哦还有，Thor，恭喜你接管了大饭店。”

Thor的手心还残存着Loki的温度，他也大方地微笑，向Loki致了个礼，尽管他不知道Loki为什么一时兴起想跟他跳舞，但这段经历——就如Loki所说的——不管在将来哪一天回想起都恐怕永不褪色。就让他暂且相信Loki没有恶意吧。

留声机切换了下一首曲子，但显然两位主角都已经意兴阑珊，Loki松了松自己的领口不再多说什么，仿佛未曾到过这儿一般，悄无声息地到来，又悄然离去。

Thor再在饭店转了一会儿就回到了Asgard祖宅歇息。

他入门的时候正好看见家里的仆人在打扫屋子，他打量着那个年纪不大的女孩细心的动作不禁觉得有些赏心悦目，便靠在了沙发边上看女仆擦拭摆放在高处的装饰。

“先生您回来了。”女仆在转身时察觉到Thor的存在，热情地向她好脾气的雇主问好。

Thor从喉咙中挤出了一声算作应答，他的脑海中还回荡着刚才Loki挑选的舞曲，因为那轻快的曲调露出了个柔和的表情。

“打扫还顺利吗？”Thor像往常一样问他的雇工。

女仆发出悦耳的笑声，她没有回头，而是继续手上的动作，一边工作一边回答道：“非常顺利呢。您的房子依旧那样整洁，大部分房间因为上着锁不需要我进去打扫所以我的工作量并不大。不过今天二楼有间房门口意外地落了很多灰尘，不知道是不是有人在那打翻了什么。”

女仆看似无意的回答却让Thor心中警铃大作，“你再说一遍，哪间房？”

也许是他的语气忽然变得严厉起来，女仆立即收回了在擦花瓶的手转身面向Thor低下头来，她怯弱地说：“是二楼拐角处那间房……先生，怎么了吗？我做错了什么吗？”

二楼拐角处的房间……Thor立即知道了那是哪间房。那房间从他小时候开始就一直上着锁，他从没看见有人进去过，甚至连他父亲也没有钥匙，可他父亲从来不找人来砸开门锁，所以即使到了他这一代，他也还维持着那个房间的封闭。

而一间完全封闭的房间，是不可能突然门前积灰的。

Thor朝女仆摆了摆手示意她继续工作——他已经想到事情发生的原因了，在某个时间点以前，那个房间没有什么特殊，可是当Loki驾临，它却有了变化。

Thor没有想到，Loki的目标不在莱纳森斯大饭店，而是在Asgard祖宅。

难道，他是为了他们家那个Thor从未见过的传家宝——“远古冬棺”而来吗？

第四章

Thor拿好自己的行李箱急忙从马车上跳下来。

“先生，需要我什么时候来接您？”Asgard家长期雇用的车夫礼貌地询问。

“不用了，我可能会出海几天，有需要的话我会自己雇车回去的。”Thor匆忙回答后就掩上了车门，往码头的方向走去。

这个时间点的码头看起来人还并不多，明明并不炎热的天气却让一路小跑着的Thor出了一身汗，他放下手中的行李箱，从怀里掏出白手帕拭去额上的汗珠，蔚蓝的眼睛在码头四周停泊的船只上逡巡。他在找他昨夜临时买票的那艘船，无奈庞大的汽轮们层层叠叠的停放顺序阻碍了他的视线，Thor觉得如果他不找个码头工人询问，他还得费好长时间才能登船。

他的目光恰好落在了前方不远处一位蹲在地上钉板的中年人身上——这附近再没其他人了，天知道那些偷懒的码头工都去做什么了？于是Thor没多想就走上前去拍了拍对方宽阔的后背。

“你好，请问能告诉我探险者号停在哪吗？”

“你要出海吗，先生。”

那古怪而又低沉的嗓音让Thor的思绪停顿了片刻，他的手停滞在空中，看着陌生男人慢慢转过身来——那是一张极阴沉的脸。他站起身在Thor还没回答的时候就抡起手中的器械砸了过去。

他的动作又快又狠，利用他们之间窄小的距离很容易就击中了无防备的Thor。Thor一声吃痛，几乎是瘫软地捂着腹部跪在地上，这时他的嘴里被猝不及防地被塞进了一粒药丸，他头脑空白，不知这场变故是因何而起。

只是没等他反应多一秒，Thor就失去了意识。

再次醒来的时候Thor发现自己坐在一个空屋里，手脚都被缚在了椅子上，那绳子绑得很有技巧，以至于Thor不管怎么挣扎都无法逃脱。他看到角落里堆着的茅草便猜测他现在在一个小农场的牧草间里。虽然他的头脑现在还很混沌，但是对自己失去意识前发生了什么还历历在目。Thor的背上慢慢渗出冷汗来，他自认为从未与谁结仇，没想到会被人以这样的方式暗算了。

“喔，看来你醒了。”

那个昏迷前听见的古怪嗓音又一次在这个密闭的空间里响起，Thor感觉到声音是从身后传来的，可他没法回头去看那个人的模样，这样一来他便完全处于弱势，生命危险到了极点——因为不管对方准备什么时候动手，他都不知道。

想必也是为了防止自己的样子被Thor看到，所以在此之后他们的对话一直都是维持着这样的姿势进行。

“你是谁，你有什么目的。”Thor冷静地问，“劫持我对你的下半辈子并没有什么好处，你要想清楚。”

“呵，我自己都不知道我的下半辈子在哪，你还敢拿这个威胁我？好吧，年轻人，不和你多废话了，直接告诉我，你把远古冬棺藏到哪去了？”

Thor心中警铃大作，远古冬棺一向是只有Asgard家主才知道的存在，连Asgard家的其他人都未必知道家里有这么一件物事，身后这个生人怎么会知道？

“你要远古冬棺做什么？”

“物归原主而已，你们Asgard家太过贪心，已经占据了它太多年了。我劝你最好说出它在哪，不然……你会死在这里。”

Thor据此排除了身后的男人是Asgard家人的可能，然而因这句话，他也已经清楚了身后这个人会是谁了。Thor知道远古冬棺的秘密，却从未想过会有人来找他讨要，可是，那东西现在已经不在他手上了……

“我不会告诉你的。”Thor回答，“不管你是谁，冬棺已经归属于Asgard，就不会再让你有机可乘。”

“我知道你的个性，年轻人。当你决定了不吐露真言，那不论我如何威逼利诱，你都不打算说了是吧？”

“是。”Thor坚定地回答，不知道自己即将面对的是什么。

“那么，你对我而言也毫无价值了。”

“永别了。”

Thor听到一声闷枪响，他感觉疼痛从后背扩散开来、蔓延到心脏，他低头看自己的胸口，原本白色的衬衫被渗出的鲜红血液渐渐染红，他瞳孔放大，痛又着急，可他的手脚还被束缚着，没有一点反抗能力，Thor想到了很多，可他的心跳却越来越弱，越来越弱……

<<<

Thor是从梦中惊醒的，他全身冷汗地在夜里忽然坐起，面对着空无一人、昏暗的房间喘了一会儿气才缓过劲来。他开了床头的灯，发现被自己紧攥在手里的被褥几乎要被撕裂了，他低声骂了一句，才松开了握成拳的手。

他很久没有做梦了，至少成年以后就很少梦到离奇的事，Fandral调侃他说这是成年人的想象力缺失。然而今晚的梦境实在是令人很不愉快——不过任凭谁梦到自己的死状都不会太舒服。Thor靠上床的后垫仍觉得心有余悸，他从不知道梦也能那么真实。

人人都说梦是自己内心的折射，那么梦里的那个开枪的人是谁，自己又为什么会梦到那个他连去都没去过的地方呢？

面对着对面墙上的暗色壁纸，空白无物的墙面让Thor渐渐冷静了下来。他现在的姿势忽然让他想到了他的父亲——历任家主都会住在这个房间里——他记得父亲死前无力地躺在这儿，也许就是这个位置，然后抬起手好像要摸坐在床边儿子的脸，可是还没等他碰到Thor的面颊，他就对这个世界说了永别。

Thor不知道当时父亲是怎样的心情，他学着那位长者当时的动作将手抬起，悬至半空时却发现他父亲似乎……根本不是要指向自己那时坐着的位置，而是想指床对面的墙？……墙上有什么值得他就算花光最后一丝力气也要去指出来的东西？他还有什么事没有告诉自己？

Thor的心中充满了疑惑。他很难在这种情况下继续入睡，于是他干脆掀了被子站起来走到了墙边。Thor将垂落的头发向后梳去，便于他观察墙上的秘密。

这扇墙乍一看上去并没有什么特别之处，Thor面对着它好一段时间了，除了上头铺着一层比较有印象派时期画风感觉的墙纸以外，这不过是一个再普通不过的墙面。Thor伸手，沿着墙面的纹路摸上去，他始终觉得父亲死前的那个动作似乎是要告诉自己什么。

而下一刻，他突然住手，感觉到这时手停的位置感觉和别的地方不太一样，就像是这里面有一块砖头塌陷了下去……Thor忍不住凑近了点想要看那是怎么回事，却不料手指一个用力按在了墙面上，整个房间传来了齿轮运转的声音，Thor被这突如其来的声响弄得向后一退，他不知道自己触发了什么，但是这反应无疑是印证了他的揣测，墙上有古怪。

这就像是多米诺骨牌的坍塌，Thor惊讶地看着他眼前的几块砖往后面或四周变化，连墙纸也开始有了不同，他至此终于明白之前的家主为什么会选用这样的花纹，因为不管怎么样变化，，墙纸的排列都不会让人看出这曾经发生了什么。

而等齿轮声逐渐停止时，墙面出现了一个矩形凹陷，而中央放着一个黑色的大盒子，周边金色的花纹汇集到锁头处，Thor伸手拿起那个盒子，他猜测这就是家主都会接触到的Asgard家的传家宝，然而他这一任却没有它的钥匙，想来也是可笑。

Thor不让它再继续留在暗格之中，他把它拿出来准备放到自己上锁的抽屉里，然后再随便触碰了会儿墙面，无意间又让凹陷恢复了原状。

他想起了Fandral，父亲去世的那段日子里刚接手家族的他太过繁忙，父亲的遗物大多数都是由Fandral经手处理的。Thor顾不及现在Fandral可能还在睡觉就往他家打了个电话。

“你知不知道现在几点……”

Thor拨过去还没一会儿就听见了Fandral困倦的声音，他当即笑出声来，玩味地看了一眼手中的盒子。Fandral一向最知轻重，这么晚打来的电话一般都只会是急事，所以即使是在睡梦中，他也很快就清醒过来。

“有件事要麻烦你了。”Thor对着话筒说道，“找找我父亲的遗物，看看里头有没有一把钥匙，估计是古老一点的那种钥匙，青铜制的。顺便什么时候请管家先生来做客一趟，我有事想问他……没别的事了，你继续睡吧。”

Fandral迷糊地应了声好就挂了电话，Thor哭笑不得，不知道他到底有没有把自己的话听进去。

<<<

清晨起来的时候家里还没有人声，Thor穿好衣物后从楼上下来感觉家里的雇工似乎都还没他这位主人醒得早，他走下一个个台阶，像往常那样在历任家主的画像前行了个礼，到一楼的时候忽然听到了一些厨具发出的声响，Thor发现有人在厨房，以为是家里的厨师在做早餐，便格外好心情地往那边走去。

只是他没想到会在厨房里看到Loki。

那位总是一丝不苟的男人正在烤箱前徘徊，他身上只穿着一件简单的白衬衫，上面沾了些蛋黄酱之类的调味料破坏了那件衣服本身的正式感，Loki脸上好像有奶油残留的痕迹，显得他整个人年轻了几岁。

这是Thor第一次看见Loki做东西，他格外认真的表情使他看上去特别英俊，可当他把烤箱门打开抽出一盘的饼干时，Thor忍不住发出了笑声。

不料这笑声吓到了全神贯注的男人，Loki拿着托盘的手一个不稳，眼看着刚出炉的饼干就要全部都被倾倒在地上了，Thor快步走上前去扶住Loki的手，这才稳住了对方的动作，没致使悲剧发生。

“刚才如果都掉了，那么我会……”Loki对Thor的忽然现身似乎很是不满，他注意到了这位冒失青年的突然闯入忍不住威胁了一句，然后后退了一步避开了Thor还搀着他的手。

“嘿，我很抱歉会吓到你。”Thor尴尬地摸了摸脑袋，他的眼神不由自主地瞟向了托盘上盛着的方形饼干，上头有红色的斑点，看起来应该是蔓越莓饼，Thor没想到Loki这样严肃的人能做出这么可爱的点心，他站在一旁看Loki颇有兴致地拿起其中一块咬下一角，品尝的动作认真而专注，仿佛他身上没有沾着滑稽的蛋酱似的，迷人得不行。

“你要试一块吗？放心，这里头可没有下毒。”Loki忽然开口，他吝啬地将托盘往Thor那边推了推，难得不计较刚才Thor的冒犯。

Thor还以为自己听错了，他瞪大了眼与Loki对视了将近一分钟确认他这位叔叔不是在开玩笑才赶忙凑上前去拿起了一块饼干。他咬下去的时候发出轻微的声响，饼干做得硬脆却不失松软，蔓越莓的酸甜在唇齿间蔓延开来让人感觉到茶点的甜蜜。Thor忍不住露出个赞赏的表情，他没想到会这么好吃。

“很棒，我还不知道你也会做这些。”

“看来你又选择性忘记了我是Asgard家的人的事。”Loki对着Thor扯了抹嘲讽的微笑。

Thor懊恼于他刚才好像说错话了，便在Loki看不见的地方吐了吐舌头。

“怎么突然会做蔓越莓饼？”Thor为了转移话题开口问道。

Loki耸耸肩又吃了一块曲奇道：“昨晚睡不着，起来早了早餐又没有准备好，我看厨房里挺多食材的就自己动手了。”

Thor瞥了一眼垃圾桶，那里面果然放着不少食材残渣，看来Loki已经不止做了一份蔓越莓曲奇了，在更早之前他应该还吃了一份简易早餐。Thor对厨艺好的人一向都抱有莫名的好感，先前他看到二楼房间门口的灰尘时对Loki建设起来的防备心在此刻又突然坍塌了一角。但Loki并没有注意到他那么多心理活动，只是专心致志地吃着饼干，做着与他这个年纪不符的动作。

而饼干屑沾到唇角总是不可避免，Thor看着Loki即使优雅从容嘴边也挂上了碎屑后出言提醒道：“左边，沾到了。”他委婉的语气是因为担心Loki会为他的提醒而生气。

Loki停下了吃东西的动作，他眯着眼似笑非笑地看了Thor一下，随后也不顾忌是否失礼，伸出艳红的舌头舔了舔自己的唇边，简单地清理掉残留的碎屑，然后又继续品尝着自己做的东西。

敲门声在此时响起，三下之后女仆推开虚掩着的门走了进来，她恭敬地站到了Thor身边说：“先生，Balder少爷来了。”她话音刚落，厨房外就传来一声爽朗的笑，下一秒Balder那英俊的脸蛋探进了厨房，不合时宜地问道：“我没有打扰你吧，表兄？”

Thor不知道自己当时为什么第一反应就是回头去看Loki，而后者正好也以一种打量的眼光看向他，随后绿眼幽幽地越过他落到了不远处的Balder身上。

“呃，当然不打扰，弟弟，有什么事我们出去谈吧。”Thor回头对Balder说完又转向Loki的方向，“那我先走了。”

Loki自然是没有什么反应，或者说他还没来得及反应“弟弟”二字究竟是在叫谁就目送着Thor揽着Balder的肩往外走去。他看着那两个背影直到看不到后才缓过神来，手中仍拿着一块蔓越莓饼，Loki张嘴咬下剩下的那一半，觉得这块饼干上的蔓越莓苦极了。

Thor倒是真的没想过Balder会这个时候来，他们走到客厅随意聊了些家常，Thor问起了Balder的母亲时他认真回答了几句，此后便一直有些心不在焉，左顾右盼地看着Asgard祖宅里的摆设，好像这是他第一次来这儿似的。

“我还以为你会对房子进行一些……改变？”Balder避开了Thor那些关于他家人的问题主动问道，“那些肖像画还挂在它们原来的位置上呢。”

Thor照Balder看着的方向望过去，忽然他感到有些烦躁，他这位表亲此行的目的好像并不单纯，一直打量着Asgard祖宅的眼光让Thor有些不满，就像是私有财产被掠夺了的感觉，他想起几日前Balder向他问起的远古冬棺，现在不由得多了一份警惕心。

“哦对了，Balder。”Thor干脆主动说，“之前你说你想看远古冬棺——”

“你可以把它带给我看了？”Balder兴奋地打断了Thor的话。

Thor忍不住皱眉否认道：“不，我不知道冬棺在哪里，我怀疑Asgard家根本没有这东西。”他在说谎，但他今天凌晨才找到那个神秘的盒子，他不敢断定里面真的有Balder想看的什么远古冬棺，而且现在他也没有钥匙，就算是有——Thor想这么重要的东西恐怕也不能随便给外人看，就连他这位家主也是继任了才知道它的存在，旁人怎么能轻松得见呢？

Balder在听完Thor的回复后神情顷刻间冷了下来，他像是失望，又像是遗憾地露出了个委屈的表情问他的兄长，“真的没有吗？我也只是听说冬棺藏在Asgard家，我与你以往感情又好，才唐突地来找你的。”

这下倒是让Thor过意不去了，他想起了曾经年幼的Balder是怎样跟在他身后一同玩耍的场景，可他现在仍需要坚持自己刚才的立场，不过放软了语气道：“我暂时不知道它在哪，如果将来我知道了，我再通知你吧。”

Balder听了才稍稍打起精神，又继续与Thor聊天了。

而在两人还算愉快的交谈中，有一个人站在了客厅的绝对视觉死角处旁听了这段对话。

端着红茶准备上楼的Loki表示他绝对只是刚好路过，然而这段对话还是令Loki惊讶不已，但并不是因为Balder的要求，而是Thor的反应——还有就是那个叫远古冬棺的东西，又一次出现在了他的生命中。

第五章

黄昏的光影斜斜地照进了Asgard墓园中。作为里德镇上屈指可数的大家族，Asgard家的坟墓自然也多得可以成为一道风景线。墓园里沉睡着历任家主，他们的妻室子女死后一般也会葬在自己的丈夫父亲身边，所以远远望去一座较高的坟墓边上总是有几个矮墓相陪——然而事情总有例外。

Loki把带来的黄玫瑰花束轻轻放下，他看着眼前这墓碑如此孤单地立在先人身边，与一旁Odin Asgard的墓保持着一定距离，可又不像Odin身边还有Frigga的陪伴，Thor确是独自一人。

他终生未娶——或者说他还来不及娶妻就已经逝世，在一个人最好的年华里离开了这个世界。

黑石碑上简短地刻着几行字：

“Thor Asgard，1847-1875，莱纳森斯大饭店第十四任管理者。”

不像其他家主那样有遗言可以刻在墓碑上，Thor死的时候身边没有一个人。每当想起这件事Loki心里都是一片冰冷，他曾经想象过Thor倒在血泊中无力呼救的模样，然后生气与热度都从他身上慢慢褪去，整个人变得冰凉僵硬。这让Loki心怀愧疚，然而这样的情绪其实并不适合出现在他这样的人身上，所以他很久都没有来探望过Thor——更准确来说是他的养兄。

同时代的一个人已经逝世，另一个即使活着应该也已满头白发。可时光总是分外眷顾Loki，他看起来甚至还没有三十岁，可当这发生的时候，并不是对于每个人来说都是幸运可贵的，尤其是你要为这份莫名多出来的寿命付出高额代价时，没有人会感到庆幸。

Loki伸手抚过Thor的墓碑。很久以前他也做过这样的事——日复一日地站在这里，重复着同一个动作，一坐就是一整天——要不是事情已然发生，他不会相信Thor会以这样的方式结束他短暂的一生。他们从小感情深厚，就算后来知道了Loki不是亲生兄弟Thor也不曾改变他的感情，反而愈演愈烈。身为兄弟却有着情人间的情感，在外人眼中或许不该，但在过去了这么多年后，Loki也没有后悔或淡忘。他仍旧独身一人，在夜里被Thor的死惊醒时一遍又一遍地咒骂他的养兄不负责地让他独自承担这一切，而缓过劲后却又把自己埋进被子里几乎失声。

1875年，Loki与Thor发生了一场纷争，纠纷之大使得他一气之下干脆利落地离开了这个国家。Loki没想过Thor会放下莱纳森斯的一切事务出海来寻他，可还没等Thor踏上那艘汽轮，他就被警察发现死在了码头附近的一个小农场里。而大约在一个月后回国来的Loki才得知此事，他甚至没有见上Thor最后一面。

Loki只稍想了一下就猜到是谁杀了Thor，他回到了他被逐出Asgard后长期居住的山庄里，在他到来之时那个阴沉的男人正坐在酒窖里的沙发上品酒，一杯接着一杯，背对着他，丝毫不把他放在眼里。Loki阴郁地拿出怀里的手枪对上他亲生父亲的后脑，他冷静地问了几个问题，那轻慢的回复无疑加剧了他的愤怒以至于他在扣下扳机的时候没有一丝犹豫，他甚至有种解脱的庆幸。

可Laufey身上流出的温热血液没办法温暖任何人的心。Loki麻木地处理了生父的尸体，看着他这样的死相忽然又想起了Thor，他不知道Thor死的时候是否也是这样的表情，警察没有告诉他太多。

从那一天起Thor的名字就成了Loki心里最大的阴影。

Thor没有子女，因此Asgard的权力就转移到了Odin弟弟一族的手中。Loki再没找到机会回到祖宅，他一直很想看看Thor留下的东西，不论什么都好。

直到世纪末，他听闻Asgard家的新生儿定名为Thor时惊讶得连话都说不出来，他抱着诡异的希望去祖宅附近见了那孩子一面。

Loki发现那婴孩的眉目与Thor小时候一模一样。那时的Loki已经独自一人生活了很久，他不知道这孩子的降生意味着什么，但生命中好像被点亮了一盏古怪的绿光。Loki等着他长大，每隔几年就去看看他，而后他真的拥有了与Thor如出一辙的脸。所以Loki选择了回到Asgard家，用他几年前做过的一桩“善行”换取的那张认定书骗过了所有人，可也是在这时，他才感觉到Thor始终不是他的Thor——毕竟他哥哥永远不会用不信任的眼神看他。

“你留给我一把钥匙，却不告诉我锁在哪里。”Loki叹了口气对着墓碑说，“为什么要放在门下，为什么不亲手给我？”

他总是随身带着那把青铜钥匙，生怕哪天自己看到了可能匹配的锁头却无法尝试。Asgard家太多的秘密都只有家主知道，即便他与Thor亲厚至此，Thor也没把每一件事都告诉他。但Thor会把钥匙留给他就说明那不是Asgard家的东西，只是Thor自己的东西，他在放进去的那一天起就做好了准备，如果他不在了那么那东西只能留给Loki一个让人查看……

Loki的脑子飞快地运转着，他想，他现在大致可以猜到锁在哪了。

——Thor的房间。他以前总把自己的爱物都藏在那儿，只是现在房间换了主人，Loki知道如果自己要进去还是得费点功夫的。然而现在的他，最不缺的就是时间。

“我会再来看你的。”Loki俯下身亲吻了冰冷的墓碑，然后转身离去。

<<<

“……这次找您过来是因为我有事想请教您。”Thor坐在沙发上有礼地开口，他对面坐着个年逾六十的老人，正是前阵子因为身体问题离职、看着他长大的管家先生Ossian，“我想问问您，我父亲除了众所周知的那些遗产宣布以外，还有没有留下别的什么？”

老人听Thor这样一问不禁觉得很怪异，他露出错愕的神情回答：“先生，您应该比我清楚得多不是吗？虽然老爷的东西一直都是我在打理，但他并没有单独交给我什么。”

“我找到了一样东西，呃，我觉得应该是我父亲留给我的，但是那个东西上了锁，我不知道钥匙在哪，又不想去找人开锁破坏了它原本的完整性……我让Fandral去检查父亲的遗物了，不知道他还有没有寄放什么东西在你这里。”Thor含糊地说。

老人眯眼思考了一阵说：“应该是没有的，他把什么都交给您了……顺便问一句，您说的应该是历任家主都会接触到的那个盒子吧？”

“你知道？”Thor显得很惊讶。

老人不好意思地点了点头说：“是的。我祖父、父亲都是Asgard家的管家，所以多多少少知道得比外人多一些。那个盒子的钥匙应该在老爷遗物里，Fandral先生仔细找找就可以找到了……哦，您可以放心，我虽然知道有这样一个盒子的存在，我却不知道它具体在哪，也没有向外人提起过。”

Thor看Ossian很了解的样子忍不住问道：“那你知道远古冬棺吗？”

“我的祖父Heimdallr在我很小的时候告诉我说那是一块有着奇特魔力的宝石。”Ossian和蔼地笑着，“先生等找到钥匙就可以自己看看了，毕竟只是传说里说它是块宝石，我们谁也不知道它究竟长什么样。”

Thor点点头，“好的，很抱歉特地请你过来一趟。”

“没有关系……不过我今天看您，觉得您越来越像以前那位Thor Asgard了呢。”Ossian有点向往地说，“我还很小的时候见过他本人一次，要不是我现在已经这么老了，还以为你就是他本人呢。”

Thor苦恼地揉了揉头发，真是有太多人喜欢说他像他的祖辈了，“所以我们除了外貌还有什么相似之处吗？”他耸了耸肩表示无奈。

“这倒没有。他不是家里的独子，当时他还有个养弟，不过好像后来那位先生离开了Asgard家，不知道去了哪里。”Ossian说这话的时候抿了口红茶，外头正好有人推门走了进来，他们便一起回头望去。

Loki今天也穿着他喜欢的墨绿色便装，Thor在与他相处的近半个月中已经渐渐习惯了有这样一个人的存在了，他友好地跟Loki打了声招呼，但是对方好像很疲惫，只是点了点头就上了楼。Ossian很久没有看过长得这么精致的青年了，便忍不住多瞧了几眼，但是越看他便觉得Loki越发眼熟，却又想不起曾在哪里见过他。

“这位自称是我叔叔，名叫Loki……你之前见过他吗？。”Thor见Ossian一直看着Loki的背影，便以为他在好奇Loki是谁不禁出言解释，而后他又想起Ossian待在Asgard家的时间比自己长，便多问了一句。

Ossian听Thor说了Loki的身份当即失笑，“老爷是独子，怎么会有弟弟？先生，您不会是被骗了吧？不过，这位先生我的确好像在Asgard家见过……到底是谁呢……唉，看来我真是老了，一时竟想不起来。”

“……时间也晚了，入夜后镇里的路也不好走，我叫车夫送你回去吧。”Thor看老人冥思苦想的样子很是痛苦，便出口友善地解围，然后他吩咐了仆人去叫车来。

Ossian知道他的主人一贯繁忙，也就不敢再继续打扰。他恭敬地起身鞠了个躬，就在Thor的注视中离开了Asgard家。

“看来你还是很介意我的身份。这已经是第几次了？”Loki靠在二楼的扶手上露出头来俯瞰在客厅中的Thor，他的脸上没有什么喜怒，但其实心跳到了嗓子眼。他当然知道Ossian是谁，Heimdallr的孙子，很小的时候曾经见过他与他哥哥，如果他刚才想起了这件事，那么Loki的麻烦就大了。

谁都无法解释他到底为什么还活着，为什么还这么年轻。

Thor抬头无奈地看了Loki一眼，“你想多了，我只是看Ossian一直看着你好像是认识你的样子，便向他介绍了你。没想到你居然在偷听。”

“是你们讲得太大声，而我还没离开。”Loki讽刺地笑。

Thor举手表示投降，他越相处越发现Loki伶牙俐齿，他现在已经不打算能在嘴皮子上战胜Loki了。

Loki缄默了一会儿，他忽然想起很多年前他和Thor也喜欢以这样的姿势聊天，他站在二楼，而Thor坐在一楼的沙发上，时不时抬头看他一眼，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛倒映在Loki眼里。他们会说些无关紧要的事，可Thor总是没有Loki知道得多，毕竟后者可看完了Odin书房里所有的书，而Thor只对他自己喜欢的内容感兴趣，于是当他被Loki驳得说不出话时他就会露出苦恼的神情，年少的Loki最喜欢他哥哥脸上出现那种反应了。

“好吧，作为赔礼，我愿意今晚为您做一顿饭，Uncle Loki，不知道你想吃些什么呢？”Thor难得好脾气地回应Loki的刁难，或许是因为最近一直回想到他唯一的亲人已经死亡的事实，所以对Loki的亲近感不禁多了几分亲近感，不知道这是不是错觉，从第一次见面开始，Thor就觉得Loki似曾相识，也许他真的是自己叔叔也说不定呢？

总之，Fandral已经去查Loki这个人了，如果Loki真的与他有血缘关系，目前他又没有做出什么对Asgard不利的事，Thor倒是愿意接纳他。

“这算是讨好吗？Thor先生。”Loki不领情地露出了个微笑，“那就……”他说出了一串菜名，然后看见Thor一瞬变得目瞪口呆的表情，他才满足地离去。

<<<

“没有人能平白享用超额的生命。”

“他将会在未来的某一天忽然死去，化作一堆白骨。他不会感觉到那一天的到来，在那之前，他将会永远维持着生命里某一岁的样貌。”

……

陌生的声音一遍又一遍地重复着这段话，Thor又梦见了他所不熟悉的场景。

他挣扎着想要醒来，额上全是冷汗，手用了力也无法挣脱，就像是被人压在床上一样动弹不得。

房间很暗，但也仍然可以听见窸窣的翻箱倒柜声。

有人潜进了Asgard家，在翻找着什么。他明显对这里很熟悉，能在最短的时间内找到最可能藏东西的地方。然而他趁着主人入睡进来本已经是冒险，没想到还做出了这样冒犯的举动。

他使劲拉了拉书桌下的抽屉，没想到是上了锁的，这就说明这里可能藏着什么重要的东西。他蹲下身子从腰间的挎包抽出一把工具，打开手边的小手电照明，他企图撬开那个锁眼。

额上的汗珠不断向下滴落，他紧张得有些拿不稳器械，平日里用来抚摸宝石的手没想到竟会用来盗窃，他不敢多想如果等会Thor醒来会发生什么……但是Thor一向深眠，何况如果打开这个抽屉，里面的东西就归他了。

风险与收获总是相对应存在的。他加紧了手中的动作，似乎已经听到了锁芯的动静。

“是谁在那？！”

Thor的声音就像一声闷雷炸响在天空中。他的手一抖就把器械落在了地毯上，来不及想更多，他的本能告诉他得马上离开。他快速地把所有不能留下的东西都放回他的腰包里，站起身的时候看见Thor正挣扎着想要从床上下来。

Balder十分庆幸他选了一个没有月亮的夜晚，而且这个房间过于昏暗。他确保Thor没有看到他后企图跑到窗边，可没想到那个高大的男人会这么敏捷，Thor显然不知道他是谁，所以才会准备扑上来逮住他。

男人们低沉的喘气声在房间里响起，Thor像猛虎一样好几次都差点抓住了这个入侵者，Balder发现自己没办法迅速脱身，而同时他也不能太靠近窗边否则外头的微光还是能让Thor看见自己，于是他便回到了房间里与Thor周旋，但是只要Thor叫人他就麻烦大了。

他的确是有备而来，然而原本他并不想做这种事的……

Balder从怀中掏出了手枪，利用Thor投下的影子在暗处扣下了扳机。那不是消音枪，所以他知道很快就会有人赶到，Thor吃痛地叫了一声倒在地上，趁这个机会Balder迅速跑到了窗边借着他之前上来的绳子爬了下去。三楼的这个房间是个视觉死角，很难被巡夜人注意到。他急着到达地面，以至于被绳索磨得生疼、还离地有一大段距离的时候也不管不顾就跳了下去。

Thor在中弹的瞬间发出了惨叫，他没想到自己从噩梦中醒来会陷入另一个噩梦中。他倒下的地方刚好离门不远，便拖曳着身体想要开了房间门，喊守夜的仆从来帮他一把，Thor知道自己伤的不是要害，但是一直感觉到鲜血渗出腹部，这样下去……他会死的……

房门忽然在这个时候被撞开了，房顶的吊灯倏地亮起来，Thor被突然到来的灯光晃得眯了眼，过了一会儿才看清楚来的人是Loki。

而当真正看到Thor身上布满鲜血的时候Loki才发觉自己以往的想象都是那么得不真实，他颤抖着手迅速蹲下身去把Thor扶起来，让Thor尽可能舒服地靠在墙边。

“来人！！！”Loki跑到走廊上大喊，他的声音尖锐而又清亮，很容易就引起了为数不多的守夜仆从的注意，“该死的，快去叫医生来！快点！”

Loki的眼眶发红，死死抓着扶栏的指甲划出几道刮痕。他听到枪响的时候就应该更快一点出来才是！Thor不能死……他不能再让那种事再发生一次。

终于有人向三楼跑来，Loki想起Thor还在流血连忙返回房间，用他知道的医护知识帮Thor按住伤口，不让鲜血继续大量流出。

Thor似乎已经开始陷入昏迷，Loki毫不顾忌地把他抱进怀里，他的手上全是鲜血，眼睛里看到的一切越来越模糊，Loki忽然发现自己好像流泪了，这一幕让他想起了太多往事，触动了他心里最阴暗的记忆。

他随手用袖子擦了擦自己眼睛，逼迫自己冷静下来。

“Loki……”

Thor在昏迷中呢喃着这个名字，Loki几乎是下意识攥紧了Thor的手回应道：

“Stay with me.”

第六章

Loki几乎一整夜都没有入眠。

在这个寂静的深夜，Asgard祖宅内时不时都会传来一两声高喊。因为住得离Asgard家有些距离，家庭医生过了两点才姗姗来迟而那时Thor已经发起了高热，因此Loki在催促下人时语气也就越发不好，他的神情吓坏了不少年幼的仆从。

他没有离开Thor身边一步，只是一遍遍地叫人换冷毛巾来给Thor降温。Thor的腹部还卡着弹壳，没有人敢在医生到来之前轻举妄动。

Thor即使在昏迷中五官还是因为疼痛而皱在了一起，Loki没忍住在医生前脚刚进门的一刹那就痛骂了他一顿。

“你知不知道你来晚了他会死？！”他的声音阴沉而歇斯底里，失去了以往一贯的淡漠与冷静。Loki额上的青筋在灯光下被照得一清二楚，可怜的医生看到病人家属这样的反应以及床单上的那些鲜血时忍不住打了个哆嗦。

“我……我很抱歉，我马上开始手术。”

Loki不耐烦地站到了一边，丝毫不介意等会的场面会有多么可怖。他咬着下唇站在那儿，看着医生熟练地拿出医药箱中的器械，他先给Thor打了一针麻醉，然后从容不迫地开始工作。或许是因为时间过得太久了，Loki习惯性抿唇时感觉尝到了血腥味，反应过来后才发现他的下唇已经被自己咬破了。

对面床上的Thor因为就医需要解开了衣服，露出了精壮腹部上的一条刀口，医生正小心翼翼地帮他把弹片夹出来，然后缝合包扎好伤口。全程Loki都目不转睛地看着，好像那块弹片是从他身体里取出来似的，他也能感觉得到那种撕开身体的疼痛。

医生处理好Thor的伤口以后大松了一口气，他面向Loki边脱手套边抹去额上的汗叮嘱道：“这几天不要让Thor先生的伤口沾到水，不要让他做可能会撕裂伤口的剧烈运动，注意饮食，过半个月应该就能好了，尽量静养……”

Loki点点头，眼神里一片幽暗。

“呃，先生您看起来状态更不好，需不需要顺便……？”

Loki瞥了这位多管闲事的医生一眼说：“多谢好意，但是我想您需要赶快回去，不然天都亮了……出诊费我会让人拿给你的。”

医生耸了耸肩表示无奈，他收拾好自己的东西后便起身准备出去。他为Asgard家服务有一段时间了，他还以为这家人都像家主Thor那样好相处呢。

医生离开以后Loki坐到了Thor床边，他尽可能动作轻柔地帮Thor穿好外衣。谁也不知道今夜会发生这样的变故——Loki不敢想象如果今晚他没有因为Thor那一声叫喊醒来、赶到那现在会发生什么事。

他这样想着手上不禁用力了几分，扣扣子的动作似乎牵扯到了Thor的伤口，使他即使是在昏迷中也忍不住呻吟了一声，令Loki忙收回手来。

Loki帮Thor盖好被子后察觉自己睡意全无，因为怕Thor又有什么变故，他便干脆就坐在了Thor的房间里陪他。Loki关掉了房顶的大灯，打开了Thor书桌上的暖黄色的台灯，他坐在椅子上忽然想起还没追查今夜闯进来的人究竟是谁，书桌上好像有被人翻过的痕迹，Loki便蹲下身去察看，发现底层抽屉的锁眼里还插着一条钢丝。

有人想要偷走Thor的东西，又或许是Asgard 家的东西。

Loki企图把钢丝拔出来，但他在这样做的时候钢丝似乎碰到了锁眼里的某个部位，他听到了一声声响，难道……这个锁就这样被打开了？Loki惊讶地抽出钢丝然后尝试打开抽屉，他成功地看见里面躺着很多牛皮纸文件，上头无一不签着Thor的大名，Loki感觉那下面还有东西便轻轻拨开了那堆牛皮纸，一个深蓝色底纹的大盒子赫然出现在了抽屉的底部。

Loki起身观察了一下在床上的Thor，他还睡着，没有任何要醒来的征兆。

他没有见过这个盒子，上头的金色花纹汇集在了锁眼处，看来想打开它还需要一把钥匙……Loki想起了Thor留给自己的那把钥匙，他从贴身的口袋中拿出，小心翼翼地将它插进锁眼处……他想转动钥匙，可却根本无法动弹，说明这并不匹配。

Loki放弃了尝试。如果这个盒子是他的，那他会直接拿去找人开锁，他并不在意盒子的完整性，而更在意里面藏着的东西。但是如果现在他强行打开，那就会被Thor知道。

Loki像没有看见过这个盒子一般把它放回了原位，整理好后 又关上了抽屉，正好今夜有个替死鬼，Loki倒是不怕Thor怀疑到他头上来。

只是以后想要再接近这个盒子，他就得想点办法了。

Loki突然扯起嘴角一笑，他总以为他和Thor之间不可能再发生算计了，没想到还会有这样的一天，但是他必须知道Thor到底留下了什么。Loki对他们的曾经并不是心无芥蒂的，虽然他很后悔他的出海间接导致了Thor的死亡，但在那之前Thor也并非对他全无亏欠。

这个盒子的钥匙一定是在Thor身上，Loki起身走到了床头。如果是他，他只会把东西藏在自己身边，因为那样才是最安全的。Loki掀开了Thor身边的被子，他动作很轻，绝对不会吵醒对方，然而他却没在枕头底下看到什么重要的东西。Loki颓丧地退回原地，他不喜欢玩这样的藏宝游戏，这实在是太让人心焦了。

下半夜Loki是在椅子上度过的，他维持着一个姿势看了Thor很久。

他已经很多年没有坐在这个房间里了，小的时候Odin住在这儿时，Loki和父亲的关系还不坏，他便经常和哥哥一起跑进来玩，可长大以后，他甚至还没有等到Thor继承家业就离开了Asgard家。

直到日出Loki才迷迷糊糊地睡去，他担心Thor会有新的病症出现，所以坐到了床边，一旦听到什么动静才好帮他叫医生。

所以Fandral莽撞地闯进Thor的房间时看到的就是这样一幅景象——Thor昏迷不醒，他那位不知道从哪里冒出来的叔叔尽心尽职地坐在椅子上好像才睡过去不久，眼睑处有淡淡的乌青，脸色看起来并不比Thor好到哪去。当然Fandral给这找了个蹩脚的借口：Loki的肤色比别人苍白，而不是他昨晚多么得疲倦。

Fandral的开门声很容易吵醒了浅眠的人，Loki猛地惊醒后对Fandral投去了个不善的目光，他先伸手摸了摸Thor的额头然后起身走到Fandral身边把他拽了出去。

“不要吵醒他。”Loki一边打呵欠一边瞥了Fandral一眼，“你来这干什么？”

因为是在走廊上所以Fandral无顾忌地提高了音量道：“我来看望我的好友，这有什么问题吗？”

Loki摇摇头说道：“没什么问题，你也已经看到了，他受了伤，状况还很糟，你不要打扰他。”

“昨天晚上发生了什么？”

“有个傻瓜趁主人熟睡的时候跑进了他的房间企图行窃，但没想到主人会从深眠中醒来，他们发生了争斗，然后小偷开枪射伤了主人——概括起来大概就是这样一件事。”Loki简单地回答，脸上的神情仿佛毫不在意Thor的生死。

“行窃？”Fandral的眼珠子都要从眼眶里掉出来了，“他就不怕Thor突然醒来吗？！”

Loki耸肩白了Fandral一眼，“我又不是小偷我怎么知道？或许是他急着要钱，才会做出这么令人意外的举动。”

“你报案了没有，如果还没有，我等会顺便去一趟警署。”Fandral同情地说，“可怜我的老朋友，我本来是想来把他要的东西拿给他的，没想到会发生这么不幸的一件事。”

Loki听完心下一动，“Thor要的东西？但他现在还昏迷着，你先给我，等他醒来我帮你转交给他吧。”

Fandral警惕地看了Loki一眼问道：“交给你？”

“呵，放心，你可以等他醒后亲自告诉他你把一个重要的东西交给了Loki Asgard，我不傻，不敢尝试这么冒险的事。”Loki嘲讽地笑了，用一个谎言骗过了眼前这个头脑简单的家伙，“你也可以等他醒来以后再拿给他，但在我看来，这并无区别，还省得你再来一趟。”

Fandral半信半疑地从怀中掏出了Thor要的钥匙，他放到了Loki的手心里，对上了男人有些轻蔑的目光，“你最好不要耍什么花样。”他低声警告道。

“我要耍花样你也无法拿我怎么样。Thor昏迷了，我就是莱纳森斯名正言顺的管理者。”Loki饶有兴致地看着Fandral脸上的反应，“希望这几天你能配合我好好经营。”

Fandral目瞪口呆地盯着Loki，“你？经营莱纳森斯？”

“我拥有五分之二的莱纳森斯，你忘了吗？”Loki不怀好意地笑道。

对，我的确忘了。Fandral在心中腹诽，他突然开始担心这峰回路转的故事走向是否被人精心安排过，就目前来看，Loki似乎是最大的获益者，Fandral的目光越过Loki的身体看向里头正在沉睡的Thor，他很为他的老朋友烦恼。

这一细微动作也没逃过Loki的眼睛，他看似不经意地开口问道：“你想进去仔细看看他吗？只要你保持安静。”

Fandral当然没有拒绝，Loki突如其来的善解人意让他受宠若惊，他掩饰了自己的尴尬跟在了Loki身后。他忍不住皱了皱眉，什么时候他到Asgard家还需要别人带领了？可当他走到Thor床前时，他便暂忘了脑海里的小心思。

“可怜的家伙。”Fandral感慨了一声，他看得越仔细就会发现他失血过多的兄弟脸色越发苍白，“真希望警署的人能抓到凶手。”

“你还没报案呢。”Loki提醒了他一句，“会带着没经过消音处理的手枪入室偷窃的人一定是个新手，或者是临时起意，总之他并没有做好准备。”

“OK，这些话你可以等警察上门问询再告诉他们。”Fandral翻了个白眼。

Loki古怪地笑了，“我不一定有时间与他们周旋。”在他看来，这件事或许根本不用闹到警署去。

“喔拜托，Uncle Loki，你就当是为了你亲爱的侄子。”Fandral小声地双手合十看着Loki，“他现在还昏迷着呢！你怎么忍心看凶手逍遥法外？要知道你可算是目击证人！”

“我现在知道为什么Thor会重用你了。”Loki深深地看了Fandral一眼，“你比他会说话，但是我不喜欢嘴巴太巧的人。如果你只是要说这些的话，你可以离开了。”

Fandral耸了耸肩，“好吧，我去警署。不管怎么样，照看好他。”

Loki难得没有迟疑地点了点头，他站在原地目送着Fandral离去。

过了一会儿，Loki才踱步过去把门慢慢关上，他凝视了Thor的面颊一会儿确认对方没有要醒来的征兆后急忙走到了那个藏东西的抽屉边上。Loki蹲下身从口袋里拿出刚才Fandral给他的那把钥匙——老实说他并不知道他猜测的是不是真的，但是现在只要与钥匙、锁有关的事他就会高度关注。他拉开那个坏掉的抽屉，轻手轻脚地拿出上次他没打开的盒子，用Fandral刚才给他的钥匙尝试了一下。

Loki转动钥匙的动作非常缓慢，他的心跳得很快直到他听到锁芯落扣的那一刹那，他忽然如释重负地呼了口气。取下钥匙后，Loki小心地打开了盒子——

老实说，Loki从没想过那样大的盒子里是这样空荡荡的，它上面除了刻着“小心存放”的字母外没有任何显眼的地方。它本应该盛满神赐的宝物，就算是一杯永保新鲜的美酒也好过Loki现在看到的一切——盒子里面，放着另一个盒子。

不同于主盒的大小、形状甚至是花纹，里面的小盒子明显是独立存在的。Loki懊恼地拿起那个新出现的家伙端详了一阵子，很好，又来了一个上锁的。

Loki颓然地刚要放下它，却转念想起他身上……还有一把没有成功试用过的……他当即从里衣的口袋里掏出了昨夜他第一次开锁时用的钥匙，他迫不及待地插入了锁孔中，没想到……他今天的运气这么好。

木盒的锁就这样被Loki解开，快得令他不敢相信。这时候Loki反倒紧张了起来，他手心都是汗，既紧张又好奇地打开了木盒的盖子——那里面躺着一本本子。

他费了千辛万苦，找到的就是一本本子？

本子是暗色的封面，而且是随处可见的那种类型，Loki有些不耐烦地翻开，但他马上就被扉页上的文字给震慑住了——因为那分明就是Loki所熟悉的，他哥哥的字。

Loki的思绪在一瞬间乱作一团，他没想到过了这么久Thor对他的影响力都没有发生一点变化。泛黄的边角昭示着这本日记经历过的时光，Loki几乎是一瞬间捏紧了纸页，他在多年后第一次离Thor这么近，居然是通过一本小小的日记本，他不知道Thor有写日记的习惯，或许那是在他离开Asgard家后养成的。

扉页下方写着一排小小的文字：

“吾爱Loki，不管什么情况下，希望除了我以外唯一看到这里的人就是你。”

Loki当即合上了本子，他不能在这里翻阅Thor留下来的东西，不然他会忘记时间、丢掉情绪。他把Thor的日记本放在一旁动手整理起那两个盒子，按照原来摆放的形状又把它们依次放了回去，即使是有天Thor打开了第一层，在没找不到第二层钥匙的情况下他便不会怀疑有人拿走了盒子里的东西。Loki麻利地把盒子整理好后放回抽屉。他假装什么事都没发生过，拉上抽屉站起身来——对面床上的Thor还在昏睡中。

这是Loki在相隔多年后第一次感觉世上的两个Thor都在他身边。面对着相似的个性与生活习惯、以及一模一样的脸孔，Loki有时候也以为自己还和Thor生活在一起。

他揣好日记本后走到Thor身边俯身轻轻吻了吻他的额头，不带任何情意，只是纯粹的关心与担忧。

不论眼前这个人到底是谁，Loki都不希望再次经历Thor的死亡。

<<<

莱纳森斯大饭店今天也和往常一样有条不紊地运营着，不因为他主人的受伤昏迷而有一丝懈怠。

经过培训而熟练有礼的门童脸上挂着恰到好处的微笑为客人开门、提行李，大厅里负责登记住房退房的员工也按时出现在了前台。餐厅里偶尔传来微弱的娇笑声，看得出客人们用餐愉快，而从厨房里端着菜肴走出的服务员们也都颇有秩序。

Loki最喜欢秩序，莱纳森斯对他而言最大的吸引恐怕就在于这家饭店经历了太长的光阴后养成的规矩与齐整。他只用站在二楼、靠在围栏边上就可以看到他人的工作情况。

莱纳森斯形成了一套严格但不严苛的工作制度，这里的每个人为了生活都会用心去做好自己的工作。所以在某种程度上，管理者是轻松的。不管是Thor还是前人，所要负责的更多是大饭店一些生死攸关的决策。所以Loki接任后工作得很轻松，大多数员工都知道Asgard家主有这么个叔叔，加上Loki还没对他们乱发号施令过，于是所有人对Loki都还颇为尊重。

Loki走到前台要求翻阅现在大饭店的住房信息，他拿起那本本子认真翻了几页后不小心瞥到了Balder的名字。他记得这个年轻人，Thor曾经亲切地喊过他“弟弟”，而且他还好奇地问起过“远古冬棺”，Loki眯着眼想到Thor房间里的那个深蓝盒子，或许……远古冬棺原本就是寄放在那儿？

他需要拜会那位奇怪的Balder先生一次。

Loki记下了Balder的房号信息，他坐电梯到了房间所在的楼层。如果他运气好的话，这个时间点对方应该在房间里……

Loki礼貌地敲门，而他很快就得到了回应。一位穿着得体的男士前来开门，他倚在门边，时而不时地捏着他的右手，看起来那是他的习惯性动作。他的样子与Loki几天前见到的没什么变化，只是脸色不太好。

“你好，请问我可以进去么，我是Loki Asgard。”Loki先自我介绍了一番，“冒昧打扰了，Balder先生，我知道你是Thor的表亲，我只是想代替他来问问你在饭店里住得习惯与否。”

Balder尚未明白Loki真正的来意，他绅士地让开了一条路，开门让Loki进来，并且惊奇地问：“为什么不是我的表哥亲自来，而是您代劳呢？”Balder知道Loki是Thor名义上的叔叔。

Loki打量了这个房间一眼，Balder住的是最好的套房，看来Thor跟这位兄弟的感情还真不错。房间的布置没被改变太多，看得出Balder没有真正把它当成一个暂住所，连随身的行李都还原封不动地放在行李箱中的感觉。

“他受了点伤。”Loki盯着Balder的眼睛说，“他现在在休息，所以大饭店的事务由我暂时接管。你要去看看他吗？”

“喔，我很希望我可以。”Balder转过身去为Loki倒茶巧妙地掩饰了自己心中的慌乱，“不知道他现在怎么样了？不是说病人需要静养吗？我应该不方便去打扰吧——试试这杯茶合不合您的口味。”

Loki抿了一口茶水，“还不错——只要你愿意，你随时可以过来。”他的眼睛一直没有离开Balder，他从对方的额头一直打量到脚，眼神大概是让Balder觉得有些不舒服，于是他走到了Loki对面坐下，桌子遮挡了他大半部分身体，他迎上Loki 的目光，制止了对方继续从他的穿着样貌中企图找到什么的眼神。

“你来到这儿以后做过什么有趣的事吗，Balder先生？”Loki随意问了一句，他依旧在小心地观察Balder，这个给他第一印象颇为不好的年轻人正在揉捏自己右手的虎口处。

“我只是来恭贺我的表哥，然后顺便在里德镇上多待几天而已。”Balder无意识自己的动作，“我带了几本以前在家经常看的书来消遣。”

Loki微微一笑，“是吗，那就祝你在莱纳森斯过得愉快。喔，Balder先生，恕我多言，你要是一直用那样的力度捏着虎口，过一会儿可能会受伤的。”

他满足地看到对方慌张地松开手。Loki深深地看了Balder一眼，然后结束了这场简短的会面。

第六章

第七章

十九世纪的东西即使遗留到今日也还算不上是古董，但对于一个七老八十了的人来说，要他准确回忆起将近五十年前的事的确是有点困难。然而Loki有Thor——

他选了一个闲适的午后倚在桌旁小心翼翼地翻开了那本日记，那一瞬间Loki觉得自己仿佛穿越时空回到了过去，那段令他怀念的时光随着Thor笔迹的浮现像浪潮一般向他打来，盘踞了他整个大脑。

莱纳森斯大饭店的日常构成了Loki的童年与少年，他从出生起就住在Asgard老宅里，与大他三岁的哥哥一起成长，他们会去酒店里嬉闹，也会在后花园里玩耍。在Loki小的时候Odin与Frigga——他的母亲——都很忙，于是在偌大的祖屋里陪着他的除了无数他不熟悉的下人以外就只有他的哥哥。

Thor确实算得上是尽职尽责，他是个好兄长，后来也是个好情人。他们兄弟的过分亲密并没有引起旁人的注意，而感情一旦萌生就很难再掐断，等两个人各自都醒悟过来早就为时已晚。那种炙热的爱意如同疯长的荆棘一般爬满了Loki的内心，他事后回想大约从那时起就显示了他与Asgard家其他人的不同。背德的爱给Thor带来过精神上的折磨，可它从未困扰过Loki——长大后的他对世间万物都抱着不冷不热的态度，而Thor是他唯一倾注过爱意的人，所以他即使知道有错也想要把Thor拉下泥潭，让自己的未来与他哥哥的捆绑在一起。

但Loki依然畏惧东窗事发。他聪明睿智的父亲不会容许家里出现这样的丑闻，也许他早就察觉到了端倪，又或许是Loki十八岁那年莱纳森斯遭遇的一场大火，再加上Loki并非他的亲子……他的与众不同，他所有的一切，都导致了那个夜晚Odin的盛怒……

Loki从没想过他与Thor不是亲生兄弟，他把那个从他出生起就居住的地方叫做“家”，然而有一天，他被赶出了家门，再不被允许回到Asgard。他与Thor的关系开始变得微妙而游离，Loki常年不在里德镇居住，他敏感而多疑的个性让他们的感情一度产生了裂缝。而直到Thor去世，这道裂缝也没有得到完美的填补。

他一直以为他与Thor之间更了解对方的人是他，可当他看到第一篇日记的起始年份是那样久远，Loki便发觉自己可能错了。

_1866_ _年_ _2_ _月_ _9_ _日_

_我喜欢_ _Loki_ _。是的，今天我总算承认了这样一个事实。_ _Loki_ _也许永远都不知道在我听到他并不厌恶我的这份喜欢时我有多么高兴与惊喜。我喜欢他。不论是作为他的哥哥还是一个男人，我都喜欢他。这件事其实很难以启齿，然而我很欣喜、很意外_ _Loki_ _接受了我……_

_我记得一些_ _Loki_ _记不清的事情，毕竟我比他要大上几岁。他小的时候胆子不大，总是跟在我身后，用他那双漂亮的绿眼睛看着我要我帮他去取他想要的东西，那个时候我想不管他提出什么要求我都无法拒绝。然而和我不一样的是，_ _Loki_ _是个喜欢独处的孩子，他不像我还有其他玩伴，他只会与我说话，这让小时候的我感到十分满足——不过长大后我觉得这幼稚极了。总之，他对我而言很特别。即使我们已经相处了那么多年我也还没完全了解他。他总是给我带来惊喜，我喜欢惊喜与刺激。_

_可作为兄长，我知道喜欢自己的弟弟并不光彩，_ _Loki_ _可能涉世未深，但我已经成年了……不过我无法想象有一日他有了自己的家庭……所以我终究还是说漏了嘴。_

_不论如何今天值得我铭记，我特地找了个本子开始写日记——以后和他在一起，我想一定还有很多日子需要我去记住以便日后回忆给他听。_ _Loki_ _从不会花精力在这种小事上，但我觉得还蛮有意思的。_

_1866_ _年_ _2_ _月_ _20_ _日_

_今晚父亲举办了一个宴会，我和_ _Loki_ _都去了。晚宴里的菜肴是父亲亲手烹饪的，我很喜欢某道菜的味道，但是_ _Loki_ _说还缺了什么。长久以来在食材的选配上我的确比不过他，但父亲似乎没有要越过我把饭店的重任交给他的意思……我不知道，其实_ _Loki_ _应该比我更具有管理天赋才是。_

_晚宴进行到一半的时候我和他偷溜了，我们去了厨房，他趴在我的背上让我给他做蛋糕吃。嘴馋的_ _Loki_ _，我不知道他为什么这么嗜甜，也是拜他所赐，我变得越来越精于甜品了。不过吻他的时候嘴唇上都是浓浓的蜂蜜味还是很舒心的，就像是被暖洋洋的阳光照着一样。_

_……_ _Loki_ _，我爱你。_

Loki翻着开始时的日记心里也像被Thor笔下暖洋洋的阳光笼罩着一般。从时间上来看那时候他才十六岁，Thor十九岁，是刚在一起的年月，相处的每一天都像是泡在蜜罐子里。偶尔有点小担忧，却又被年轻的大胆冲散。

之后的好几页记载的都是那两年里他们相处的一些日常小事，Loki没想过Thor居然会这么看重那些平凡的点滴，而每一件事经他叙述之后又变得特别起来。那段甜蜜的岁月一点点地回到Loki的脑子里，他的心脏都被温暖盈满，沉甸甸的幸福压得他喘不过气来。而Thor总是会在每篇日记的末尾写上一句“我爱你”。Loki几乎能想象他在写时的神态，他的嘴角不由得也随之勾起。

Loki继续往下看。

_1868_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _10_ _日_

_Loki_ _最近有点古怪，难道是接近成年了性格有所转变？我说不清，以前我们在一起的时候总是我更主动，可最近他总是默不做声地待在我身边，即使没事也不肯离去，有时候突然抱我一下，让我受宠若惊。_

_……_

_1868_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _9_ _日_

_夜里下了一场倾盆大雨，_ _Loki_ _忽然跑到了我的房间来要求跟我一起睡。他不是个胆小的人，我开始并不知道他这样做的理由是什么。然而当我抱着他的时候他说：我只是想这样做，于是我就过来了。他单纯的理由让我不禁觉得是我想太多了，难道是这两年跟着父亲学习我的心思开始变复杂了？我并不想这样。_

_我们没有像寻常兄弟那样抵足而眠。窗外的雷雨声为我们打了绝妙的掩护，我失控地把刚成年不久的_ _Loki_ _按在床上侵占，_ _Loki_ _的身体是那样精瘦，但他却能承受我的每一次进入。他素日的骄傲一定不允许他这样躺在男人身下，但是他承受了这一切，每当看向他专注的绿眼睛时我都会失神，然后下手越发得狠，天知道我有多爱_ _Loki Asgard_ _？他聪明、可爱，理所应当得到更多人的喜欢。可事实上他却只有我。_

_在我的记忆中父亲很关爱_ _Loki_ _，然而随着年月的增长，他好像用在_ _Loki_ _身上的心思越来越少，对我的态度也越来越奇怪？有好几次我都感觉到他欲言又止，似乎很是不满……难道是他发现我和_ _Loki_ _之间的事了？_

_即使是那样，我也不会放弃_ _Loki_ _的。_

Loki记得那个雨夜的事，那火辣的侵占感至今他都能清晰地回想起来。那时候他已经敏感地发现了Odin的变化，没想到Thor也发现了，这令Loki惊讶。可他从没想过Odin对他们二人的态度是同时发生了些微转变的。他因此终日过于阴沉，只有在Thor身边时才稍稍缓和。

至于Thor说的转变，是Loki没把他的经历当即告诉Thor。

Laufey——Loki的生父，他来到了莱纳森斯。

Loki始终记得他在阴天的巷子拐角处遇到的阴冷男人，他一语道破了Loki的身世秘密，让Loki震惊害怕。他从没想过自己从外貌到性格上的特殊居然是因为他不是Asgard人。Laufey纠缠了他将近半个月，在之后Loki才慢慢地接受了这个事实。他不敢声张，也没有去质问Odin，更没有告诉Thor。他一个人埋藏着这个秘密，但他再也没法好好面对Asgard家的人。即使是一如往日一般爱他的母亲Frigga，他都觉得心里产生了隔阂。

Laufey是有所图谋而来，他要莱纳森斯的内部构造图——莱纳森斯虽然是个人人都可以进出的饭店，但因为同时用于办公，所以有些楼层并不对外人开放。Loki当然没有答应他，但他知道Laufey并不是个会轻易罢休的男人。

可之后发生了那件事，Loki便暂忘了Laufey的存在。

_1870_ _年_ _8_ _月_ _2_ _日_

_母亲去世了。_

_这发生得很突然，让所有人都措手不及。_ _Loki_ _过于悲痛，我也十分难过。但是我知道我的难过比不上_ _Loki_ _的千分之一，他不仅难过，而且自责。想必任何人亲眼看到自己的母亲死在自己面前感觉都不太好受。这几天经历了太多，我不得不用文字整理一下我的思绪了。_

_几天前的夜里，父亲外出，大饭店的事务交给了母亲与我打理，那天晚上我刚好有事回了祖宅，母亲一个人在饭店里处理一些工作，_ _Loki_ _刚烘烤了新的糕点——不管过了几年他都爱这个，他拿给我尝过以后我说很好吃，他就想要拿去给母亲试试。_ _Loki_ _和母亲的关系很好，他非常爱她，所以他就出去了……那个夜晚对于我而言是噩梦，莱纳森斯突然起火惊动了_ _Asgard_ _上下所有的人。我在听到消息的一瞬间冲出了家门跑到了大饭店的前门，我拼命想往里头闯，然而火势太旺我根本进不去！_

_我加入了救火的队伍，根本不敢想那里面还有我的两位亲人在……之后，我看到_ _Loki_ _走了出来，他身上的华服染上了焦黑，他的脸色非常不好，我当时忘记还有旁人在场直接抱住了他，我怕极了，我很庆幸他没有出事，我不断地问他：你怎么样，_ _Loki_ _告诉我，母亲呢？_

_Loki_ _呜咽着大哭，在他成年后我再也没有见过他那样哭泣，我当时就知道大事不妙。但是我还是安慰着欺骗他。我们不断救火，尚且没空追究是这火是因何而起，_ _Loki_ _眼神空洞地坐在一边，过了一会儿他忽然拉住了我的手说：妈妈不会回来了。_

_火势已经小了很多了，从_ _Loki_ _支离破碎的叙述中我知道了起火的时候母亲是怎样让他先逃出了火海而自己被倒下来的梁柱击中。_ _Loki_ _不安、惶恐，像受了伤的小兽，他的脸上从没有出现过那么多的情绪。他告诉我他企图回去救她，可是他回不去。他哭着在我的手上抓出了血痕，我忘不了_ _Loki_ _歇斯底里的嗓音：“你知道吗，我眼睁睁地看着妈妈困在火海里，我什么都做不了。”直到后来，他一遍遍地喊我的名字直到嗓子哑了才安静下来，而我能回应他的只有一个举足轻重的拥抱。_

_我知道母亲一定已经出事了，可我没有太多时间悲怆，我落了泪，然后又停止了哭泣，_ _Loki_ _不肯回去，直到莱纳森斯不再燃烧，他又慢慢走了进去。我在看到四楼的房间里母亲焦黑的尸体时抱着_ _Loki_ _痛哭，而他受的心理打击太大，已经哭不出来了。_

_事发过后的第二天父亲从远方赶了回来，他在一夜之间老了几十岁。他很爱母亲，我们和他一样都爱她，但是……他把这个罪责归咎到了_ _Loki_ _身上，这是不对的。父亲对_ _Loki_ _发了脾气，而_ _Loki_ _默默承受了这一切。这都是我的家人，我实在很难受，然而却做不了什么，只能在夜里跑到_ _Loki_ _的房间抱着他入睡，在他被梦靥惊醒的时候安慰他。_

_我们的事情父亲原来一直都知道，而父亲也吐露了一个秘密——_ _Loki_ _并不是他的亲生儿子。_ _Loki_ _声嘶力竭地质问父亲为什么要收养他。父亲看着跪在地上的我们说：那个冬天太冷，他一时对放在莱纳森斯门口的婴儿心软了。对那天的最后印象停止在父亲的一句话上：“_ _Loki_ _，离开_ _Asgard_ _吧，你不能再继续待在这里了。你和_ _Thor_ _的事会成为这个家族、这个饭店的污点。而且，你间接害死了_ _Frigga_ _，我无法再面对你。”_

_多么可笑，父亲居然要让_ _Loki_ _离开。我愤怒、震惊，而我的劝说改变不了父亲的决定。多么铁石心肠！可笑的是，过后几天当地的警署就将真正的纵火犯绳之以法了——是一个嫉恨_ _Asgard_ _家的破产企业家，他本就要因欠债而入狱了，不过是想拖累我们……但那时父亲忙着整修莱纳森斯，已经把_ _Loki_ _的事抛到了脑后。_

_Loki_ _心灰意冷地遵从了父亲的要求——他在一天早上搬离了_ _Asgard_ _家。我陪着他离开，直到送他到了旅店暂住下才稍稍放心。_ _Loki_ _临走前赌气锁上了他的房间，我求了父亲不要再打开那里，他思考再三后答应了我的请求，那间空房就这样成为了这栋房子里我和_ _Loki_ _的最后联系，我不知道_ _Loki_ _把什么留在了里面，但是我想给他保存着一间屋子，说不定以后他会回来……_

_我依旧不会放弃_ _Loki_ _，即使事情已经变成了如今这样的局面。父亲老了，他太固执，母亲救_ _Loki_ _是自于爱，而没有任何人希望看到母亲死去，特别是爱重她的……_

Loki几乎要看不清后面的字迹了，他的眼眶发红，眼睛里又一次被泪水盈满。

Frigga，Loki想起了那天夜里的大火，他的母亲在梁柱坍塌之前把他推出那个房间，倾倒的餐盘发出清脆的响声，他几乎是当即就想折返回去救她……因为知道自己不是Frigga亲生的，Loki到那时才意识到Frigga对他的爱有多么深重。Thor送他离开了祖宅，之后的一些故事Loki没有告诉他。

比如Odin让他离开Asgard的理由还有一条是因为他看见过Loki与Laufey的私下会面，他怀疑了这个他亲手抚养长大的儿子；比如Loki又遇到了Laufey。

在旅店里居住的第七天，他的生父阴沉着脸出现在了他面前，不同于从小在Asgard家受到的待遇，Laufey是个冷冰冰而且古怪的男人，他看着Loki没有什么喜怒的脸反倒笑了：

“跟我回庄园吧。你与Asgard的关系并没有因此停止，我们一族，与Asgard之间永远不可能毫无牵连。”

Loki无处可去，而他的好奇心太重，便跟着Laufey回了家。在那里，他得知了一个秘密：Laufey并不是如他看起来的这样年轻，他的年岁太大，大得令Loki害怕。他的生母难产而死，偌大的庄园里只有他们父子两人。Laufey打开了地窖的门，里面零散地躺着几具白骨，他笑着告诉自己刚成年不久的儿子：这就是你的宿命。

Asgard与Jǫtunheimr两家人的祖先在很久以前争夺同一件宝物，Jǫtunheimr落败，东西落到了Asgard手上，但Loki的先人并不愿意就此认输，积累了多年的仇恨促使他们不惜一切代价都要置Asgard先人于死地。当时一位声名不好的女巫帮助Jǫtunheimr达成了他们的心愿，因此Asgard家的人多数死于非命，Jǫtunheimr家一度得到了那个宝物。但好日子不长，Jǫtunheimr家有人不再变老，有人突然化作一具尸骨。再也没有人能预测自己的生死，即便是刚出生的健康婴儿，也有可能下一秒死去，这就是Jǫtunheimr家的宿命。

那样宝物，就是后来Asgard家的传家之物——远古冬棺。

而Laufey不愿意认命，于是他把自己的亲子狠心丢弃在莱纳森斯门前——Laufey怀疑过他们家古怪的宿命是当时先祖交换的代价，也怀疑过是那位不靠谱的女巫魔咒的副作用，但不论如何，他想要消除诅咒，就得有所交换，所以Laufey把Loki送了进去，让他去接近Odin或者下一任家主Thor，探查远古冬棺的秘密。Laufey当然清楚巫师们有多想要那个能量宝石，这对寻常人其实没什么用，但它到了巫师手上就能帮助一个家族在必要的时候起死回生。即使到了这个时代隐居的巫师们也还是拥有强大的力量，可惜他们过分吝啬，追求高额的报酬。

“你并不是我的头生子。”Laufey坐在地窖里的沙发上看着Loki说，“看看我身边的这些尸骨，他们都是你的哥哥，你应该也不想将来有一天莫名其妙地死去吧？”

Loki仿佛闻到了那种尸体腐化时的味道，但是在Laufey的叙述里，他们死亡的瞬间便只遗留下尸骨。他忍受不住跑出去吐了一阵，这腐朽的Jǫtunheimr庄园让他感到恶心，但是他不得不在这里继续生存下去……至少，他要弄清楚关于他自己的一切。

Thor的日记并没有因为Loki的离开而结束，他站在他的视角继续记录着这段时间发生的一切。

_1870_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _25_ _日_

_第一个没有_ _Loki_ _的圣诞节。_

_他前段时间离开了旅馆，我不知道他去了哪里，当时真的很着急，但是他之后给我寄来了信件——感谢我们的管家直接把信拿给了我，就着上面的地址我们保持着联系，让我知道他还平安。他离开以后我和父亲抗争了很久，喔天啊，我真是受够了父亲的鬼逻辑，他就是不肯让_ _Loki_ _回来，我甚至威胁了他没有_ _Loki_ _就没有我他也还是不松口。_

_父亲只有我一个儿子，我不希望与他的关系闹得那么僵，但是如果以后_ _Loki_ _都不在祖宅里生活，我会觉得很寂寞。我没有放弃抗争，而且写信告诉了_ _Loki_ _我在做些什么，他应该心情很不好，我很想去见见他。_

_1871_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _18_ _日_

_Loki_ _冒着风雪偷偷跑回来了，他质问了我，问我为什么逐渐开始接手莱纳森斯。我很想抱抱他，但是开始他情绪很不稳定，这都是我的错，但是我知道，只有我接手了莱纳森斯，成为了_ _Asgard_ _家的家主才能够让_ _Loki_ _名正言顺地回来……即使是违背父亲的意思也在所不惜，何况母亲当年救_ _Loki_ _的时候我想作为知情人士的她并没有认为自己做错了。但是我没有把自己的顾虑告诉_ _Loki_ _——越少人知道我的目的就越好。_

_我让他相信我，他犹豫了很久终于还是点了点头。将近半年没有见面我很想他，我们逃到了外面的旅店住了一晚……他的身体还是和记忆里一样冰凉，我试图温暖他，但是感觉到他比去年更阴郁了，到底发生了什么？我问他，他说等他想好了他会写信告诉我。_

_之后的一段时间，我收到了_ _Loki_ _的回信，他在上面说明了他的生父究竟是谁，以及他的一些秘密，在信里他叮嘱我绝对不能说出去。我真的没想过世界上真的会有巫术、魔法等的存在，这令我害怕，_ _Loki_ _兴许也会在下一秒死去……我不能让这种事情发生。_

随后的那几年里Thor写日记的次数越来越少，他每一次的记录都是在说莱纳森斯最近遇到的一些问题，Loki对那些并不感兴趣，他始终介怀Thor最后还是背叛了他的事实。

那是发生在1875年的故事，经过了几年Thor慢慢拿到了莱纳森斯的大部分权力——想到这个Loki又是一阵不甘，曾经他以为自己是Asgard家人的时候也想要获得Odin的认可继承莱纳森斯，后来他与Thor那么好，那份心就淡了许多——这让Loki慌乱，Thor在他触不到的地方变得越来越强大，而他们的书信联系却越来越少。从前那样在意他的Thor对此却一无解释。

最后，Thor决定娶妻，Loki选择了离国出海。

_1874_ _年_ _12_ _月_

_已经忘了今天几号。这几年和_ _Loki_ _联系得不多，这并非我本意，但是我为了做给父亲看，让他确信我能够接手_ _Asgard_ _家的一切，而且初衷并不是为了让_ _Loki_ _回来我费了不少功夫。_

_父亲突然提出了要我结婚的要求，我真不愿意，但他说这是他最后的条件。最终我自己选择了对象，_ _Jane Foster_ _，当然这是假的，这个姑娘和我是很好的朋友，我们只是需要做给父亲看一段时间……他的身体也在变差……我并不想这样骗他的。_

_1875_ _年_ _4_ _月_

_Loki_ _知道了_ _Jane_ _的事情，他非常愤怒，并出现在了我们婚礼上的一个角落死死地看着我，我当时就知道我完了。没有人发现_ _Loki_ _，但是所有人都看着我莫名其妙地丢下了新娘跑了出去……等得到了他出国消息的同时，我还面对着无数人的谴责与父亲责备的眼神。他们不知道我为什么突然悔婚，但是我想我真的没办法结婚了，_ _Loki_ _的眼神让我难过。我发现我这几年一直在走曲线，我明明可以离开家去陪伴_ _Loki_ _，但是我选择了待在_ _Asgard_ _……_

_我和_ _Jane_ _解除了婚约，她一直知道我的故事，所以并没有多说什么，虽然没有满足父亲最后的要求，但是他还是把_ _Asgard_ _家的一切给了我，也许他已经知道了我在想什么了。_

_……_

_我不愿_ _Loki_ _死去，这几年我一直在想办法，既然症状起源于巫术的力量，那么还是只能由巫术来解决。父亲把家主才有的钥匙给了我，告诉了我那个藏在主人房墙壁后的秘密。我打开了盒子，那里面放着远古冬棺。我不懂这东西对于我们家到底有什么用，它看起来更像是一块宝石。父亲向我讲述了它的秘密，看起来他并不知道_ _Loki_ _究竟是谁的儿子，我也很庆幸他不知道，然而如果当初就是为了这样一个东西让_ _Loki_ _的家族遭受了那样的宿命，我认为这是错误的。_

_……_

_我偶然得知了一位女巫的住所……_

_在我出发之前，我抱着短时间可能不会回来的决心把大饭店的处置权交给了我的好友，父亲那时候病重，神智已经不太清晰了……我这样做是错的吗？但如果我不去找_ _Loki_ _我余生都会后悔。_

_明天，我就去找那位女巫，假如她真的是位女巫，那么她一定能解决_ _Loki_ _家族的问题。_

_没什么人可以决定他人的宿命。_

那是日记的最后一页。

Loki颤抖着跌坐到了椅子上，他没有想过Thor向他隐瞒了这么多秘密，也没想过事实的真相居然是这样的，他一直以为Thor背叛了他，一直以为莱纳森斯在Thor心中的地位更加重要，一直以为他有了喜欢的人，出海来找他只是因为歉疚……他的心脏像生生被人撕开了一角，里头的鲜血慢慢地流淌出来，积蓄了太久的眼泪从眼眶里渗出，不知不觉覆满了整张脸颊。Loki的脑子被1875年的一切占据。消失的远古冬棺，他多年不变的房间，Thor的假结婚……

这不是他所熟悉的人生剧本，这不是他了解的ThorAsgard。Loki捏着日记本的手指关节发白，他咬着牙在屋子里努力不发出泣音。他在寂寥的数十年里想过无数个为Thor开脱的理由，而当其中一个成真，他们之间的误会解释清楚，Loki却并没有他自己想象中的快乐。

这些故事穿越了几十年的光阴一一出现在Loki的眼前。他瘫软地跪在地上缩成一团，就像那个雨夜Frigga死去之时他抱着他哥哥的身体无助得像只困兽一般一遍遍地喊他的名字：

“Thor。”

“Thor……”

可惜这次，没有人再来回应他。

第八章

水池边坐着一个女巫。她枕着膝盖，赤裸的双足踩着柔嫩的绿草，乌黑的眉毛紧皱在一起——看得出她遭遇了什么问题。她伸出修长的手指往水面一点，涟漪扩散开来，水面也同时变幻了景象。

那回放着一个男人被枪击后的死亡。

Gullveig已经重复看这个画面好几天了。年轻的女巫烦躁地在草坪上打了个滚——她就不应该为了得到“远古冬棺”而给自己揽了个难办的差事。

记得几天前，那位年轻英俊的青年人拿着一个密闭的盒子越过森林沼泽，在引路人的指引下来到了她的小屋门前，这让Gullveig大为惊讶，毕竟她在这生活了太久，已经很久没有见过生人了。

男人英俊的样貌很容易引起一位陌生女性的好感，即使是像Gullveig那样怪脾气的人，也愿意坐下来用一杯茶的时间耐心倾听这个外人要给她带来的消息。然而她没想到对方居然带来了远古冬棺。

那个闪烁着幽蓝光芒的宝石对巫师一族是最大的诱惑。Gullveig无法移开眼，于是就稀里糊涂地答应了男人提出来的要求。她从来自视甚高，也不觉得在“远古冬棺”的帮助下去除一个家族的古怪诅咒有多难，何况时间久远，咒语应该有所淡化。

天不遂人愿，就算这件事原本做起来不难，但Gullveig没有及时去办，她的雇主又意外身亡。现在麻烦大了——Gullveig懊恼地揉了揉太阳穴，她还得让她的委托人死而复生，毕竟他提出的最终要求是：他希望他们可以在一起。

多么浪漫的要求。Gullveig在心中感叹，而消失多年的“远古冬棺”也的确值得这份功夫。

她撑着下颔歪着头想，如果让委托人重生——好吧她也不知道他会转生到哪儿，所以只能牵绳搭线令他们相遇，然后再让他慢慢恢复上辈子的记忆，他的情人在那时再渐渐老去……不知道这样可不可行。

看来她还得及时赶到Asgard家，趁Thor的尸体还没有下葬看看能不能收集一些记忆碎片了。

<<<

Thor坐在椅子上，他的跟前蹲着一个与他差不多年纪的少年，对方的手因为过分专注而微微颤抖，正拿着棉签帮他消毒腹部刮到的伤口。

明明受伤的人不是他，他却比正在接受酒精热辣摧残的Thor还要紧张。少年咽了咽口水，漂亮的绿眼睛从下往上打量着Thor，带了些责备语气说道：“父亲知道了肯定会骂你，你太不小心了，骑个马都能摔下来。”

Thor嬉笑着说：“那你可以不告诉他，对吗，我亲爱的弟弟。”他摸了摸对方苍白的脸颊，满意地看那上面泛起一丝绯红，可他高估了自己对弟弟的了解，少年下一刻就重重地按上他尚在流血的伤口，把那里头夹杂的细沙给慢慢弄出来——Thor伤得其实不重，对他这个年纪的男人而言没有这样的伤疤或许还是一种遗憾，只是他太得意忘形，所以在被报复的一瞬间痛得龇牙咧嘴对少年挤了挤眼睛假装委屈地说，“你可以轻点。”

“反正你皮糙肉厚，不是吗，我亲爱的哥哥。”少年冷哼了一声，把最后一块纱布贴好便起身收拾工具。他将剪刀和胶布放回了常年备着医药箱Thor房间的柜子里，他踮着脚打开那扇过高的门时腰身被身后的青年抱住，他假装没有察觉到对方在解他领口扣子继续把物品放回原位。

“你下午为什么不来马场。”Thor蹭着少年脖子后面的皮肤，刚长出来的胡渣让对方发笑，他深吸了口气，不规矩的手越向了他弟弟的下身。

“阳光很大，而且……”少年轻笑着转过身去搂住了Thor的脖子把他向下带了一些，“你想要我去看你摔得有多狼狈？”

“不。”Thor窘迫了起来，他俯下身去吻住对方那张能说会道的嘴，意料之外那上头弥漫着一种淡淡的甜味，Thor舔吻着少年的舌，末了猜测着问，“你吃了母亲烤的焦糖布丁？让我猜猜，你应该全吃完了。”

少年像是获得了胜利一般笑道，“是的，反正你也不爱吃。”他对上Thor如同大海一般蔚蓝的眼睛，尖牙蹭了蹭对方饱满的嘴唇。他从年少时候就开始羡慕他的哥哥长得如此耀眼、高大，即使如今他们身高相近，他也无法在人群中成为像Thor一般夺目的明星。他叹息了一声，尽量小心不去碰到Thor的伤口然后把对方推搡到了床边。

“嘿我们可没拉窗帘。”Thor尴尬地喊道，但是他在这时候反而变成了急性子的弟弟可不管这么多，他邪笑着把Thor压上了床，拉了床薄被盖在他们身上，双腿分开跨坐在Thor的身侧。

他们迅速解开了对方的衣服，就着被子的间隙把那堆衣物丢到了床下，Thor从锁骨开始一寸寸吻下去，一个个湿热细密的痕迹落在少年的胸膛，这事就像是做过几百次一样他清楚地知道对方最敏感的地方在哪。Thor用舌尖挑逗着少年的乳头，一遍遍描摹直至对方的喘息中带上了气音。那红润的乳尖硬挺起来，又遭受到Thor无情的蹂躏。

Thor很快把少年调转了一个位置，让他跪趴着朝向自己，这更方便了他的动作。

他们在被子下这狭小的空间里热烈地交换着氧气，Thor的低喘中混杂着水渍声，他温柔而耐心地给他弟弟做着扩张工作，平日里看起来不如身下人灵活的舌头今日反倒是颇为灵巧。Thor分开少年的臀瓣，霸道地将舌头挤了进去，这引起了对方的惊呼，只得死死把脸埋在枕头里才可以暂且忘记这个尴尬的处境。

少年的手抓着被单，由于周围的空气变得火辣而干燥，他不得不像一条缺氧的鱼一样大口呼气，但枕头里的空气实在稀薄。最终他被闷热的氛围搞得丢盔弃甲，他撑起身子转过头看向Thor，“可……可以了，进来。”下身的空虚以及黏腻提醒着他现在有多需要他哥哥的阴茎，少年红着脸不敢多看一分那淫靡的景象，他小声地叫着，直到感觉背上的汗珠都被哥哥粗糙的舌苔卷过后身体才突然被一块硬物破开。

“唔……”他咬着唇忍受刚被进入时候的痛楚，Thor极尽温柔地在身后安抚着他，或用手照顾他前端，或揉捏着他的乳头分散他的注意力。他侧过头与Thor接吻，唇齿摩擦得太过温柔以至于他忘记了别的地方的疼痛，等他回过神来，Thor已经掐着他的腰部开始小幅度地冲撞了。

“哥……哥哥……啊，慢点……”少年漂亮的蝴蝶骨凸起，他湿润的绿眼睛里盈满了雾气，可就他们现在的姿势Thor只能看到他黑色的发梢。尽管他也看不见Thor现在的表情，但他比以往的任何一个时刻都能清楚地感觉到Thor的存在，对方粗而长的阴茎碾磨过他的肠壁，每一次的深入都好像直抵灵魂。

“Loki……Loki……”Thor默念着这个名字，事实上他也不知道他为什么会叫出这个名字，但是他就这样一遍遍地叫着，拥抱着少年的后背，将自己的烙印一次又一次地打在对方身上。

Thor的进出翻出艳红的穴肉，那场景香艳得令他眼眶发红。他将Loki翻过身来，不想再用这样原始的交欢姿势，十指紧扣着Loki的，让对方的脚搭在他的肩上。

Thor眼前的一切都有些模糊，但惟独Loki的绿眼睛还是那样清楚地映在他的眼中，他冲刺了几个回合后尽数射入了Loki的体内，然后他听见Loki低吟了一声……

<<<

“你醒了？”

Thor从床上猛坐起来的一瞬间拉扯到了腹部的伤口，他吃痛地抽了口凉气，可身边坐着的人比他动作更快地起身掀开了他的衣服察看，直到五秒之后Thor才反应过来他现在究竟处于什么样的一个状况之下。

他……的房间好像被人生生闯入，然后他中弹受伤……昏迷到了现在是吗？

Thor集中注意力看清楚了眼前站着的男人，他是Loki……不，这不对，他刚才梦里的那个少年，他也管他叫Loki……而且那个人还是他的弟弟？Thor被自己的想法吓了一跳，而正巧这时Loki快要碰到他的腹部，以为是自己弄疼了Thor不禁抬头望了他一眼，“你还好吗？怎么出了一身汗。”说完他走到一旁给Thor拿了一条毛巾来。

Thor随意道了声谢，他还在恍惚之中，所以根本没注意到Loki古怪的眼神。

很少有人在梦醒之后还会对梦里发生过的一切印象深刻，但Thor不同，他觉得他最近做的几个离奇的梦都像是树木扎根深入土壤一般死死地钉在了他的脑子里。他不太记得那个少年的模样，但是他清楚地记得对方是叫Loki没错……好吧，也许是重名？Thor这样安慰着自己。他终于冷静了半分，也终于察觉到了自己现在处境的不对劲。

眼前这位年长一些的Loki正用玩味的眼神看着他，因为刚才的动作Thor掀开了自己的被子，以至于他现在鼓胀的下身被坐在一旁的Loki瞧得一清二楚……

“看来，你做了个好梦。”Loki略带尖刻的声音飘荡在半空中，“嗯，我还以为你昏迷了两天会有性命之虞，是我想多了呢……”他的眼神有意无意地掠过那个敏感的位置，饶有兴致地翘起了嘴唇。他很久没有见到这么慌乱的Thor了。

“并……并不是。”Thor尴尬地解释道，他连忙拉起被子遮掩，低着头想要避开Loki如炬的目光，这时候他才真正感觉到Loki就像是他的长辈一般。

Loki倒也不打算揪着这件事嘲笑Thor太久，毕竟大家都是男人，他便大方地站起身来说：“Fandral早上才来了电话问你有没有醒来，我去给他回个电话。你受伤以后的事他来讲也许你会觉得可信一些，这几天他可是积极地来Asgard家报道呢。”他不动声色地走到了门边，带着促狭的笑意说，“不过……我会让他慢一点来的，你可以……嗯，先解决一下你的私人问题。”

Thor觉得这辈子自己都无法在Loki面前抬起头来了。

他听着Loki轻笑着关上房门，把脸都快埋进了被子里。而当他一闭眼，脑子里又全部都是刚才梦境里的那双绿眼睛。

雾蒙蒙，带着情欲，叫人欲罢不能。

Thor清楚，那就是Loki的眼睛。

第九章

Loki熬了一锅汤。

他常年无病无灾，所以对于照顾人他并不在行。而硬要一个甜点师转行做正餐也是颇有难度，Loki对着厨房里的厨具好一会儿才构思出究竟要做些什么给现在的Thor吃才合适。其实这本来无需他亲自动手，但他就是鬼使神差地走进了厨房，开始准备晚餐的食材。

老实说看完那本日记后Loki的心情好几天都无法平复，他的脑内不断回想着Thor写那些东西时候的神情，原本只对Thor的死心怀愧疚，如今也演变成了无尽的遗憾。Loki看着手中的切到一半的洋葱，忽然间被它熏得有点难受。

哪怕现在的Thor未必是他的哥哥，Loki也想对他好一些。

病人不能吃太辛辣的食物，Loki在厨房里倒腾了一下午总算做出了像样的菜式，他把它们尽数放在了托盘上然后端上楼。

Thor正在房间里看书，因为腹部的伤口还没好彻底，所以他没法大幅度地活动，要他老老实实地待在床上阅读这也许也是对他遇人不淑的一个小惩罚。Loki在心里微笑，早上他刚去了莱纳森斯，在前台遇到了慌乱的Balder，那位青年正在与前台争吵，Loki很好奇像他这样体面的人会因为什么跟人争执得面红耳赤，凑近了一听原来是他到了付房费的时间，而他却没闲钱续房了，所以前台就暂停了他的所有服务，要求他搬出来。

年轻的鉴宝师满头是汗，他阐述了多次自己与Thor的关系，在看到Loki的时候稍稍尴尬，眼睛慌忙移开，却又带着期待的目光以为Loki会为他说话。Loki-瞥了前台的服务人员一眼，慢条斯理地开口，将Balder往深渊里稍微一推。

Balder愤怒的表情Loki到现在还记忆深刻，他甚至在听完前台的诉苦后补充了一句要求Balder现在就搬走。Loki倚在前台附近，饶有兴致地看着Balder提着他不多的行李愤愤地从楼上下来，大概他这辈子最丢脸的就是现在，还好饭店里这个时间的人流量不大，不然他会更加尴尬的。Loki在他准备离开的时候还特地叮嘱了一句要他到家后把房费筹齐再寄过来，看在Thor的面子上，Loki没让他立字据，不过Balder可不认为Loki善待了他。

毕竟如果是Thor处理这件事，他会大方地免了Balder的房费的。

“这么丰盛。”Thor见Loki进来了雀跃地放下书，他想伸手把床前的椅子摆正，可动作迅速的Loki已经把托盘放好，并且在凳子上落座了。Thor收回手微笑，目光却忍不住往托盘上瞟。

奶油蘑菇汤，肉汁小土豆，煎鹅肝，红酒烩牛肉，再配上两个布丁。

“哇，浪漫奢侈的法国菜。”Thor赞叹道，他一看就知道这是出自Loki之手，对方居然会如此体贴地为自己准备晚餐，他受伤的这几天听Fandral说一直都是Loki在照顾他，Thor不禁意外，他想到之前自己猜忌Loki的种种，而在这种情况下Loki居然没在他出事的时候落井下石，Thor不禁有些内疚，对Loki也越发亲善起来。

而且Fandral告诉他，Loki对饭店的治理颇有一套，把莱纳森斯管得井井有序，大家都很信服他。虽然Fandral的本意是让Thor小心他一些，但Thor全然不觉，只觉得Loki越发无所不能了。

“希望它们不要跟你的伤口起反应。”Loki嘲讽性地一笑，把刀叉递到Thor面前，“试试看合不合你的口味吧。”

Thor一边点头一边切了块鹅肝品尝，Loki的目光紧随着他刀叉的移动，Thor明白那种心情，每一个厨师都期待着食客的反应，但Loki实在是多虑了，他做得相当好吃，“火候把握得很好呀！Loki，请允许我聘请你来莱纳森斯当首席厨师。”

“那要看你请不请得起。”Loki自信地一笑，翠绿的眸子仿佛春天里新生的枝桠一样有富有活力。

可这个笑容让一贯随意的Thor愣了神，他有些痴迷地看着Loki的眼睛，觉得那里有着世界上最美丽的色彩，“重金聘用，如何？”

Loki轻蔑地笑笑，伸出食指在Thor的面前摇了摇，“不，你付不起我的工资，Thor先生。”

他刚吃了带奶油的餐包，食指上还残留着一小团奶油，Thor不知道自己怎么了，当即伸头含住了Loki修长的指头，坏心眼地舔了舔上面残存的奶油与酱料，粗糙的舌苔舔过Loki的指腹，激起对方的一阵轻颤。

空气一下子变得闷热，Loki的眼睛一转不转地看着Thor，他没有抽回手来，而Thor也维持着那个姿势看他，从下往上看的蓝眼睛深邃而明亮，Loki感觉这一幕如此的相似，让他一时间反应不过来——当然，Thor在意识到自己做了什么的时候动作一僵，但他还是从容地放开了Loki，临别时轻咬了Loki的指腹。

没有人去追究刚才的动作究竟是为了什么，也许这只是一种本能反应。

“跟我说说你的故事，如何？”Thor尴尬地笑，喝了一口蘑菇汤转移着话题。

Loki把土豆切得更小一些叉了一块吃起来，“没什么特别的。和你的相似，在一个大宅子里长大，被要求学习礼仪、做菜等等……长大了忽然发现我是Asgard家的孩子，父亲还留了点东西给我。”他瞎编乱造着他的童年，一半真实一半虚假，“怎么样，符合你的预想么？”

Thor支着脑袋把嘴里的肉末咽了下去，“符合我猜测你会说的内容。Loki，其实……不管你是不是Asgard家的人，这些日子相处下来，我也……接受你了。”他试图说得隐晦一些，又不知道该如何表达自己心里的感觉，Thor在这时痛恨起了自己的嘴笨。

Loki假装没有听到他的话自顾自地说下去，“对于我而言童年不是什么美好的回忆，不如你讲讲自己的故事？”

Thor见Loki仍是不肯承认事实，便准备顺着他的话接下去，没想到他刚要开口，一旁放着的电话机却突然响了起来，把安静用餐的两个人都吓了一跳。于是Thor把电话接了起来，是Fandral的声音。

“呃，抱歉打扰你。”Fandral有些苦恼的声线在电话里显得越发低沉，“但我不得不打电话来跟你说一声……Balder离开了里德镇，他和前台人员起了争执，是因为房费的问题……我估计你不计较这个，但是Loki计较，换句话简单来说，Loki把Balder赶走了。好我说完了。”Fandral一口气说了很多，然后在Thor的失神中挂掉了电话。

“谁打来的。”Loki懒洋洋地吃了一口牛肉问道，他还全然不知刚才自己已经被人告了状，悠闲自得地看着Thor挂了电话，注意到全程对方都没说一句话，这才放下了刀叉感到哪里不对劲了。

“不管谁打来的，Loki，你把Balder赶出去了？”Thor诧异地看向Loki。

“赶出去？Thor，你这话说得有失公允了，没钱付房费的旅客不应该接受退房的处罚吗？莱纳森斯是一个盈利性的酒店，并不是收容所。”Loki以平淡的声调说出这句话的时候看到Thor脸上的诧异越来越明显，他开始有些不耐烦了。

“那是对外人定下的条款，Balder不是外人。”Thor有点不满地质问道，“他是我弟弟，是Asgard的客人，你没有理由因为这点小事让他离开。”

“你弟弟？Asgard的客人？”Thor的话完全点燃了Loki的愤怒，但他没有表现出来，仍旧维持着刚才那种声音说话，“饭店的规矩对于任何一个人都适用，你开了先例，会让更多人有所企图。”

“我的意思并不是要对人人都如此，但是Balder——”

“你以为他真的是你亲爱的弟弟？！”Loki忽然愤怒地站起身来，他受不了Thor这样的维护了，“Thor，你自己想清楚，究竟是谁觊觎Asgard家的东西，是谁闯入了你的房间？你把别人当兄弟，未必人家觉得你是他至亲至爱的兄长。”

“你在怀疑Balder入室偷盗并开枪射伤了我？Loki，这太荒唐了，他不过是问了我一句‘远古冬棺’，他是个鉴宝师，可能对这些有点兴趣。”Thor手心微湿，他为Balder辩解道，“你不能无凭无据地怀疑他人，Loki。”

“喔？我无凭无据？”Loki嘲讽地笑，他觉得自己很难和准备维护Balder到底的人说话了，“我不过是做了我分内的事，Thor，我不像你一样对谁存着私心，呵。”

Thor也开始恼怒了，他不觉得自己做了什么错事，但在Loki的口中他才是做错的那个人，他闷声说道：“私心？我为什么要存着私心，我对任何Asgard家的人都是这样。试想今日要是我亲手把你住在莱纳森斯的朋友赶走了，你会是什么反应？”

“我没有朋友，我也不会有这种想趁乱占便宜的朋友。”

“请你不要侮辱我的亲人，也不要对莱纳森斯的事务指手画脚。”

空气好像停滞了，裹挟着欲燃的火星，Loki与Thor僵持在了原地。

“亲人？”Loki反问了一句。

他没有勃然大怒，只是低低地笑，摇摇头后悔起自己做过的一切。Loki没再说话，他干脆利落地走出了Thor的房间，重重地甩上了房门。

Thor知道自己有些口不择言了，但愣在床上的他仍旧不觉得自己有错，可Loki明显就是在指责他，难道对自己的亲人友好一些也有问题吗？他气愤地把手中的碗砸在床头，觉得呼吸特别不顺，腰部的伤口好像因为刚才的争执崩裂了，汩汩向外冒着鲜血，Thor咬咬牙，伸手按了按床边的铃。

他是不会跟Loki认错的。

第十章

“像这个月的话我发觉客人们对法国菜都比较偏爱，再下个月就差不多到一年中的旺季了……嘿，Thor你有在听吗？”Fandral放下手中的文件有些不耐烦地看了他的伙伴一眼，这已经是今天第三次Thor在他汇报工作的时候走神了，没人受得了这个。

躺在床上将近半月的伤患在听到朋友的斥责后连忙回过神来，他抱歉地揉了揉头发摊开手无奈地说：“对不起，我也不知道我怎么会这样。你就当我是被人开枪射中了脑子而不是肚子吧。”

Fandral烦躁地叹了口气摆摆手，“还好你是在跟我说话，如果对象是你的Uncle Loki，我保证他会用这份文件打爆你的头。”他见Thor也没心情听他多说，就干脆放下了文件，“饭店的事我会处理，你赶紧修养好了多给我点小费我就不计较你不认真对待工作的问题了……话说Loki最近怎么了，他一星期都没来饭店巡视了呢。”

Thor尴尬地看了看自己的指甲，他有些心虚，思考了一会儿才吞吞吐吐地说：“……呃，我们吵架了，所以他可能在赌气？”是的，距上周Loki摔门离去以后，他们就一直冷战着，谁都不理谁。但从个性上来说，Thor总是那个容易消气的一方，所以当他忍耐不住去问仆从Loki的消息时，他才知道那个人已经在房间里待了一周没出来活动过了。

“意料之中。”Fandral没有表现出过分惊讶，他仔细回忆了一下Loki“罢工”那日之前发生了什么，忽然就明白了他们可能是因为Balder的事吵起来了，“因为Balder？Loki也没做错什么，他的确拖欠了一段时间的房费，你得承认这个事实。不过要不是因为那是你表亲，我可能也不会通知你。”

“Fandral你究竟站在谁那边的。”Thor翻了个白眼，“那天急急忙忙打电话过来告诉我消息的人是你，现在觉得Loki没错的人也是你，你能不能跳进一只船后不要摇摆。”

Fandral感觉自己无辜得很，他眨了眨眼，“好吧，看来你没有看最近的报纸。”他起身走出了Thor的房间下楼去书报篮里取了一份近日的报纸回来，等他重新坐在Thor的床边时，那位年轻的Asgard家主正用疑惑的眼神看着他，Fandral翻开了报纸的某一页，在角落里找到了他前几天刚看过的一个内容，清了清嗓子说：“‘知名鉴宝师日前因欠债而被人告上法庭’——这就是我态度前后不一的理由。”他把报纸转到了Thor面前。

Thor急忙拿起报纸，果不其然就如Fandral说的那样，他在黑白版面的一角捕捉到了Balder的名姓，上头清楚地记叙着他牵扯了其他一些官司从而把原本的身家败光了的事情。

“我估计他来莱纳森斯就是为了躲人？”Fandral倚在椅子上懒洋洋地说，“还好他没把麻烦带来里德镇，不然我想莱纳森斯会被砸掉呢。所以不管Loki出于何种意图，起码他使大饭店避免了一次麻烦……哦Thor你别这样看着我，你不会告诉我你还要帮他还债吧？”

Thor愁眉苦脸地看着Fandral，“可他是我弟弟。”

“人家未必把你当成哥哥看待。”Fandral嘲讽了一句，“别想多了。说起来你跟Loki吵架了，那他有没有把我上次拿过来的你父亲的遗物交还给你？”

“他给了我，我放在这呢。”Thor从床头柜中拿出了那把青铜制钥匙，他前几天试着去开过那个盒子，没想到打开以后发现里头还有另一个带锁的盒子，Thor认为那个小盒子里装着远古冬棺，但他还在养伤中，便暂时放下了这事，“我之前让你去查Loki的身世，如果……你还没查到的话，就算了吧，我已经不在意了。”

“我忘了告诉你。”Fandral眯眼一笑，“我根本查不到任何关于Loki Asgard的事，他是什么人，以前靠什么营生的，他在哪里生活过，所有的一切都是一个谜。要不然就是他用了假名，要不然就是他的国籍可能有什么问题。”

Thor对这个结果不是太意外，毕竟交代Fandral去做的事他如果多日没有回音，就基本上说明是碰壁遇阻了。

而正当他准备说话的时候，房门突然被叩响了，Thor与Fandral面面相觑，然后后者起身开了门，发现外头站着一个年迈的老人——正是Thor家之前离职的管家Ossian。

Fandral连忙热情地迎接Ossian进来坐下。

“您还特地来看我了。”Thor坐在床上不好意思地笑，蓝眼睛中都是尴尬与羞愧。

“您从小到大都没有受过这么重的伤。”Ossian看起来很难过，他苍老的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，“我的消息太迟滞了，还好您没事，不然我无法向老爷交代……您以后睡觉之前可得小心一些，门窗要关好……天啊我都无法想象究竟是谁能对您做出这样残忍的事。”

Thor和Fandral都忍不住笑出声来，老人家的关心一向真实而肉麻，Thor摸了摸鼻子说：“我已经要痊愈了，您不用担心。”

“那就好，等伤口恢复得差不多时，再吩咐厨房做点滋补的菜色吧。”Ossian关切地说，他想起了上次见到的那位陌生人，便开口问道，“请原谅我的冒昧。上次我见到的那位身份不明的先生，会不会是他……”

Thor当即明白了Ossian话中的深意，毕竟发生在豪门的案件多数与家族内部的人有关，何况Loki的确是个陌生人，Ossian有所怀疑也是正常，为了避免误会Thor赶忙解释道：“与他无关，Ossian你想多了。当时还是他听见了我的呼救声第一个跑过来的呢，要不是他来得及时，我现在可能也无法坐在这里跟你们说话了。”

“叔侄情深不是吗？”Fandral耸肩嘲笑道，“您完全没必要担心，Uncle Loki虽然看起来不像好人，但他挺关心Thor的，他还没日没夜地照顾了Thor好几天呢。”

“Fandral！”

“好了我不说了。” Fandral冲Thor做了个鬼脸，表示自己知错了。不过这还是他第一次看勇敢无畏的Thor害羞呢。

“倒不能用看上去是否像个好人来评判一个人的好坏。”Ossian和蔼地笑笑，看着这两个相当于他孙辈的年轻人打打闹闹的场景感觉十分有趣，“说起那位Loki先生，他就长得特别像我小时候见过的一个Asgard家族的人，就是那位与您长相神似的Thor Asgard的养弟。”

“Asgard家还有过养子？！”Fandral饶有兴致地问，“那都差不多是三代前的人了，您怎么会知道他长什么样？Thor，你家族谱上好像也没有记录他的名姓哦，难道因为并非亲生，你的先祖就不承认人家的存在？看起来好无情呀。”

Ossian满是回忆地说：“那时候我还很小，只是跟在祖父身边远远地看过那位先生一眼，现在回想起来只觉得很相似，您硬要我说他具体长什么样，我也不记得了呢。至于他不在家谱里一事，好像是因为他和他的养父发生了巨大的纠葛，然后被赶出了Asgard家？那是五十年多前的事了，想来那时候我还是个小孩子，没想到现在少爷您都长得这么大了。”

Thor听完再次不好意思地笑了。

之后就是三个人坐在一起随便聊起了家常，Fandral从小和Thor一起长大，对于Ossian而言也是孙子一般的存在，虽然有主仆之别，但是此刻三人丝毫没有介意这个，Ossian甚至还说了一些他们小时候的糗事，直到黄昏时分才有离开之意。

<<<

Thor在客人离开以后忽然觉得自己在床上待久了很是疲惫，他想起来活动一下——如果是以往，他一定会被Loki禁止从这张该死的床上起身，但是今天家里看起来静悄悄的，应该是没什么会来管他的。何况他已经躺了将近半个月，再不起来走动走动他就真是受不了了。

腹部的创伤已经好得差不多了，Thor起身的时候觉得那儿已经开始结痂，他放心地穿上了外套就往外走，期间他稍微迟疑了一会儿会不会遇到Loki，但他到现在依然没觉得自己做错了什么，是Loki反应过激了。

他很小心地走在扶梯边上，也许是因为下午才听说了有关那位Thor Asgard的事，所以他今天特地在扶梯旁的壁画边上稍稍驻足。

Thor很少这么仔细地打量这幅挂画，他长期觉得那画上的人物与自己长得太过相像以至于失去了观察的必要，早一些的时候他也烦恼过以后Asgard祖宅里挂着两幅一模一样的画作那场面得有多可笑。但是他今天仔细看了之后，发觉自己与另一位Thor还是有点不同的。

尽管五官轮廓、整体的脸庞都长得十分相像——要不是因为他们出生在两个不同的世纪，他们一定会被当成孪生兄弟的——然而从气度上看两个人却不尽相同，毕竟他现在还只是个二十出头、刚接管了家族企业的年轻人。

Thor一边看一边准备往下走，但因为太过入神，他没有注意自己的脚是否踩准了台阶，即使只是在缓步移动，他也猝不及防地摔了下去。

“Ouch——”Thor惊呼，他尽可能敏捷地让自己不要以太滑稽的姿势着地，保护着重要部位，然而从这样的高度滑下来即使是反应最敏捷的人也免不了磕磕碰碰。Thor顺着光滑的瓷砖向下猛摔了几个台阶，后脑猝不及防地撞上了台阶的边缘，他的又一次痛呼引来了家里的下人。

“先生！”女仆几乎是惊慌失措地看着Thor四仰八叉地仰天躺倒，她赶忙跑过去把对方扶起来，慌乱地问对方有没有伤到哪。

Thor一边勉强地微笑一边摸了摸自己的腹部——还好伤口没有裂开，但是他的头的确是伤得不轻，明天或者今晚迟一点的时候那儿估计就会乌青了，Thor愁眉苦脸着但仍不忘让家仆放心，“小意外而已。都怪你们太久没有让我活动了，我可是第一次从台阶上摔下来，丢脸死了。”他摸着隐隐作痛的后脑缓缓站起身来。

_“嘿小心点_ _Loki_ _，你跑太快会摔下去的，到时候我可接不住你。”_

Thor的脑子里忽然窜出了一个声音，他有些意外，却没有多加在意。女仆告诉他要去叫医生来检查检查，他心不在焉地应了一声，等人离开后又鬼使神差地往厨房走去。Thor觉得大脑有点混沌，他不知道怎么了，只觉得那乱作一团，人声鼎沸，吵吵嚷嚷，无数陌生而又熟悉的画面向他迎面走来。

Thor最后停在了烤箱前，他愣愣地看着那些他使用过上千次的工具。

_“你还没到年纪可以进这里……_ _Loki_ _，我亲爱的弟弟，那是刀具！喔你能不能老实地待在烤箱前给我一分钟让我找找你想要的甜食，现在都几点了，小心把爸爸妈妈吵醒！”_

_“哥哥，即使他们被吵醒了也是你的错，是你在睡前说起草莓蛋糕的。”_

_“_ _OK_ _，_ _OK_ _，我的错……弟弟你站过来点帮我接好它们……”_

小男孩绿色的眼睛在看见被奶油包裹着的草莓后布满了笑意，他凑上前亲了他年幼的哥哥一口，然后接过那块小蛋糕，借着冷藏柜的灯光Thor看清楚了那个少年的脸颊。然后它不断变化着，从五岁到十五岁，再到二十五岁，轮廓不断瘦削收尖，可那乌发绿眸却从未改变……

“Loki。”Thor喊出了那个名字，他清楚自己喊这个名字时的每一种发音饱含着怎么样的情绪，不甘的、喜爱的、高兴的、心疼的……无数种情绪，最终只化作两个音节，从他的唇齿间流泻。

Loki Asgard，纵然时过境迁，这个名字对Thor始终意义重大，他是他的弟弟，他的爱人，他的一切，他们如今甚至还荒唐地扮演了一段时间的叔侄。他参与了他二十八年的人生，而此刻再度相逢，让Thor感到了一股久违的亲切。

往事如潮水一般涌来，吞噬了Thor的心灵，仿佛人倦怠的灵魂化作的荆棘鸟，在悬崖上空盘旋了很久后重返故里，经历一段跋涉了千山万水、但实际上又简短无比的旅途，最终在旧巢处落户，轻啄久别的树枝，向它们一一问好。

怪不得盒子里头还有一个盒子，怪不得Loki会对大饭店的一切了解得那么清楚，怪不得Ossian说他那么像那个人……

Thor悲哀地发现，这个世界上根本没有两个Thor Asgard，所有的有关Thor的故事，都是他一个人在演绎。

第十一章

某天掀开窗帘的时候，Loki意外地发现Asgard家的庭院里已经铺满了落叶，萧瑟的氛围提醒着他四季在更替，距他重返Asgard已经有一段时间了。当初他不过是想来这里找寻Thor留下来的东西，以便了解当年他未知的一些事实真相，而现在他已经得偿所愿，拿到Thor日记的过程其实也相对顺利，即使在最后的最后，他与另一个Thor发生了一些不愉快。

起初几天，Loki被Thor当日的话气得不轻，然而当他冷静下来以后仔细想想Thor说的一切，他发现他居然没有任何责怪对方的理由。

Balder本来就是他的表亲，在他心中比起自己来不知亲厚了多少，虽然Loki怀疑是Balder为了夺取“远古冬棺”而入室误伤了Thor，但是他也没有确切的证据，而且Thor也不会相信他，于是Loki没有把自己的怀疑说出口——再者他也不是坦诚之人，所以细想之下，维护自己的亲人是正常人都会做的举动。

如果换做是他自己，而被他人怀疑的对象是Thor，他也会下意识地维护Thor的。

后来Loki就渐渐释怀了，何况这个与他争吵的Thor，在他的认知里，并不是他的哥哥，有什么好介怀的呢？

Thor的伤渐渐好了，大饭店的事务又回到了他的手中，Loki也开始准备收拾东西回他的庄园，毕竟他不可能无名无分、仗着他的假身份在Asgard家过一辈子，而且时间久了，他的身世秘密暴露的可能会加大。

于是Loki决定离开。

他在夏天最后一个雨夜开始收拾他带来的为数不多的衣物，颇为怀念地把以前他房间里那个与Thor年少时的合照偷拿了出来放进了他的行李箱里，收拾了大部分囊括他回忆的物件。

Loki经常在深夜里活动，因为只有这样他才不会遇到Thor，也可以更好地出入他的房间。

然而夜路走多了总会遇着鬼的。

Loki怎么也不会想到在他准备离开的那一天夜里，他俯下身收拾东西，Thor忽然从外面用备用钥匙打开了他的房间——Loki在听见落锁的声音时烦躁地叹了口气，他脊背僵硬，手上的动作一顿，当即就知道准备推门而入的人会是谁。

他们已经将近一星期没有接触了，现在突如其来的深夜破门让Loki诧异，他原本打算在无人知晓之时离开，省去了与人打交道的环节，而现在他桌面空空，房间一干二净，Thor马上就会知道他萌生离意，免不了又是一顿口舌纠缠……

就当Loki心中天人交战的时候，Thor已经开门进来了。

“Loki。”不知道是不是他的错觉，Loki觉得Thor说话时的感觉跟以前不同了，他抬头看了对方一眼，虽然Thor把自己打理得衣冠齐整，但今夜他向来清澈的眼眸里埋藏了太多情绪，叫Loki无法即刻看清。

“好久不见，Thor。”Loki继续自己手上的工作，没有多做理会，就当Thor不存在似的。

他拿起抽屉里不久前放进去的一本小说，刚准备放进自己的行李箱中，手腕却被Thor握住，Loki冷了脸，不知道他这一举动有何意义，当即有些恼怒地说：“松开，Thor你……”

Loki话都还没说完，他就被一股怪力压向了身后的书桌，后腰猛地撞上桌边Loki吃痛地抽气，微张的嘴唇立刻被俯身的Thor吻住，Loki头脑空白了数秒，等他回过神来的时候，Thor已经在用一种强硬的力道舔吻他的舌尖与口腔了，Loki不知道这是怎么回事，他愤怒地想要推开对方，可他的手还被Thor抓着，一气之下就咬了对方在他嘴里游走的舌头，腥咸的血味立刻弥漫开来，Thor仍旧没有放手，他揽着Loki的后背，变幻角度舔过他的上颌，Loki浓浓的鼻音刺激了Thor继续进攻，他像一只捕食的野兽，把Loki困在身下，渐渐松开的双手捧着他的脸颊，吻得越发厉害。

“你脑子有问题吗？！”Loki在他肺腔内的空气几乎被掏空的时候好不容易推开了Thor，他愤怒地用袖子抹了抹湿润的嘴唇，反感Thor现在的一举一动，他厌恶地往后退，忍住操起行李箱暴打Thor一顿的念头。

“Loki，弟弟。”Thor走上前，企图接近高度戒备中的Loki，“我是Thor。”

Loki在听到久违了的称呼时一刹恍惚，但他当即反应过来凶狠地反唇相讥：“滚开，你到底查到了什么，Thor！”

Thor明白了，Loki以为他去调查了他。他无奈地举起双手示好，表示自己全无恶意，看到Loki眼睛发红的模样，知道自己刚才有些冲动的行为刺激到了对方。僵局持续了一会儿，到最后Thor不得不一字一顿地说些只有他们俩知道的事来说服怀疑心极重的Loki。

“那年夏天，你离开Asgard后，我们互通了26封信件，每一封都被我保存得很好，直到我死亡被当作我的遗物随我一起下葬，你寄来的信上总是有种淡淡的香味，你喜欢用绿色的丝带将信纸按次序捆好，很抱歉我没有告诉你我的计划，Loki……我很抱歉因为那段时间的忙碌我没有主动联系你，因为我以为我们有很长的未来……当我成为了现在的Thor Asgard以后，我也为我对你说过的每一句充满恶意的话感到抱歉，Loki，请原谅我。”

Loki怔怔地看着Thor，他找不出Thor话里的任何破绽，因为除了当事人，没有人会把当时的细节知道得那么清楚。

久而他忽然笑了，“这算什么？我以为我已经够怪胎了，你还更胜一筹？”他的话里没有一丝打趣的意思，在失而复得面前Loki不像自己曾经想象的那样欣喜，他很冷静，甚至有些难以接受。

Thor看着Loki无动于衷的脸庞一丝丝恐惧在他心头扩散，他赶忙解释起来，“我拿‘远古冬棺’做了一个交易。我希望能解除在你身上的咒语，也希望我们能一直在一起。其实我当时只是让那个女巫满足我第一个条件就好，毕竟第二个并不是她力所能及的范畴……没想到后来你父亲会埋伏在码头……而我又一次重生在了Asgard家。我想这一切都是女巫咒语的作用。”

“我父亲的事我很抱歉。”Loki干巴巴地说，“Thor，你不应该干涉我的命运，而且不应该拿Asgard家的东西出去交换——我打开了那个只有家主才能触碰的盒子，里面空无一物，Odin知道了会气活的。”他嘲讽道。

“Loki，所有的一切都是阴差阳错。但是我并不认为那是一个有价值的物件，至少它不属于我们人类。过了这么多年，如果你……”Thor忽然缄口，他看着Loki逐渐平静了的面容，不知道怎么把言归于好的话说出口。

“我看了你的日记。”Loki冷淡地表明他并非对Thor的过去一无所知，“Thor，你本不应该再想起那段记忆，这对你的人生不公平。”

“Loki你——”Thor有些气恼，“我从没想过没有你以外的任何一种可能的人生，为什么现在我们两个都好好地站在这里，却不能和以往一样了呢。”

“我不知道。”Loki看着他哥哥，是，现在的确可以说是他哥哥了，Thor不再陌生，而且一如既往地爱他，可Loki却不知道自己要怎么面对他，毕竟横隔在他们之间的，确确实实有着几十年的光阴。

更早想通的人还是Thor，他耸耸肩，露出个安抚性的微笑，走上前去把Loki的行李箱打开，“至少不要离开，好吗？这里是你的家。Loki，你是这儿的主人，你不应该抛弃它。”

Loki望着Thor把他整理了几天的东西一一拿出来，他蹲在地上，用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，最后Loki不得不僵硬着脖子点点头。

<<<

之后的那几天Loki过得浑浑噩噩的，他很久没有和他哥哥相处过了，与以往那个陌生的Thor不同，Loki在习惯了Thor对他一无所知后对方突然又对他了如指掌，认知里已死亡的人忽然复生，生活回到了几十年前他最喜欢的模样，两个人在一起时变得亲昵……这些都让Loki很难一时间接受。

于是第一天后他干脆又一次把自己锁在了房间里——只不过这一次变成了他小时候待的那间房，无视了Thor烦人而糟心的关心，好好思考着自己接下来应该怎么办。

老实说他知道自己不可能离开Thor回那个冷清的约顿庄园，但他又不可能心甘情愿地在短短几天内又和Thor相处得好像毫无隔阂。然而这样一直想下去也没有结果，最终Loki选择顺其自然，把这件事抛到了脑后，他把带来的书重新翻了一遍。

Thor似乎也察觉到了他的坏心情，起初还经常凑到他面前跟他回忆往昔，现在已经基本上不露面，但这并不代表他不关心Loki了。

说起这个Loki就不知道该说什么好，他的一日三餐都让Thor包办了，每天他都会被Thor的敲门声吵醒，然后打开门的时候外头地上放着一个餐盘，上面摆着精致的早餐。如此往复，连续了几天菜色都是Loki喜欢的，而且没有重复。

Loki的注意力逐渐被吸引到了猜测Thor今日会给他准备什么菜上。

法国菜，印度菜，东方菜……Loki觉得这是一场有趣的游戏，而他在接连好几天猜错以后更加兴致盎然，这扫除了他心头的灰霾。

用菜色进行交流，Loki渐渐找回了他与Thor年少时候相处的感觉。

第五天的夜里Loki打开门，看着地上放着的意大利菜时，他微微动容，把餐盘端了起来。

Loki没想到Thor会给他烤了一张披萨，上面铺着新鲜的虾仁，即使只是一人份看起来也毫不简陋。而且上面还用番茄沙司写了一串字母，Loki失笑，带上手套后拿起了一块切好了的披萨放入嘴中慢慢咀嚼。

然后又是一块。

直到他把那个镶着“love”的披萨全部吃掉以后，Loki忽然站起身跑了出去。

Thor还在厨房里收拾剩下的食材。

Loki从楼上飞快地跑下去，微喘着气停在了厨房门口，也许是他动静太大，Thor有些意外地回过头来看着他，几日不见，两个人都有些尴尬，Thor这回没有先开口。

“你，”Loki顿了顿，望着Thor的眼睛说，“要不要试一块披萨。”

第十二章

“Thor你动作快点——”Loki俯身在烤箱旁催促着，“蛋挞能烤这么久吗？！你的脑子可比五十年前难用多了。”他赶忙接过Thor递过来的托盘，把他喜爱的甜食尽数放到一旁，然后看着Thor手忙脚乱地从烤箱边又跑回了炉灶前翻着那块正在锅底“煎熬”的鹅肝，Loki满意地露出一个微笑，觉得好像忽然回到了十七岁那年。

“老天Loki你的嘴巴比五十年前还厉害，，我只是动作稍微慢了点——我同时还在给你煎鹅肝呢。何况你又不是不知道它们应该烤几分钟，你完全可以自己看着烤箱。”Thor无奈地看了Loki一眼，见鹅肝差不多煎好了准备把它铲出来，他的弟弟真是个怪脾气，嚼着披萨的同时居然突发奇想要吃鹅肝，好在Asgard家常年备着各种各样的食材，不然Thor还真不知道他要怎么办才好。

Loki借刚才吃披萨时戴着的手套拿起新鲜的蛋挞咬了一口，他满意地发出了称赞声，“就当作是偿还你前段时间受伤我悉心照顾你所付出的辛劳吧。Thor，甜度掌握得不错。”

Thor哭笑不得地收下了Loki难得的赞赏，“谢谢。你嗜甜的习性依然不改真让我欣慰不用迫使自己再去调试新的放糖比例。”

“说起这个。”Loki打量了Thor一眼，“你有什么变了的地方需要我重新适应吗？喔，我这几天一直在想你是怎么接受‘你喜欢Loki Asgard’这回事的，按道理说你已经是另一个人了不是吗？”

他前面那句话一定是个嘲讽。Thor心想着，嘴上便直接过滤了那个问题。

“突然接受那么多记忆当然有难度了，但是你总该对我有点信心，我从来都爱你。”Thor认真地说，“我想我不是另一个人，从名字上也可以看出，我生来就应该成为Thor Asgard。记忆对于我而言是由零散到完整的，开始的时候我觉得我是个旁观者，而当我全想起来的时候，我就是你认识的那个Thor了，这都是自然而然的，没有你想的那么古怪。但是我的确是思考了好几天才来找你，因为我不知道你能否接受这个事实，而且我想我说的话伤害到了你，我很抱歉。”

没想到Thor会回答得这么认真，Loki干巴巴地说：“呃，我只是随便问问……Thor，开枪的人我觉得是……你那位表弟。”

Thor讶异了一下，Loki的脸庞忽然涨红了，背过脸去端走了装鹅肝的碟子。

“不管怎么样，他已经离开了，而且‘远古冬棺’也早就消失。这个世界上仅仅与我还有关联的人，就只剩下你而已。”Thor温和地从身后慢慢搂住了Loki。

“我是否应该庆幸，”Loki轻笑一声，他稳稳地端着碟子，回过头亲吻了Thor的脸颊，“你现在还没娶妻？试想一下你娶了老婆再想起这一切，我可真期待你会怎么处理。”

“喔Loki你可真不让人省心。”Thor无奈地叹气，“但我仍然会做出与今时今日一样的选择，毕竟这可是我上辈子的夙愿。”

“接下来你就应该考虑怎么样跟你的好友Fandral解释了。他早晚会发现我们的关系不是吗？”Loki轻快地挣脱了Thor的手臂，“跟自己的叔叔在一起，这听起来可不怎么光彩。” Loki十分愉悦地给Thor出了个难题，他走出厨房，把鹅肝放在了餐桌上。

Thor把手环在胸前头疼地看着Loki，“你提醒我了，Loki，你居然偷偷占我便宜占了这么久。”

“我现在的岁数你都可以叫我爷爷了。”Loki冷笑道，“别忘了我生于1850年，亲爱的——哥哥。”

被Loki这么一说Thor忽然想起了他来莱纳森斯那日是多么的气势汹汹，手中的认证书看起来一点破绽都没有，“Loki，你当时带来的认证书是真的吗？我到现在都还想不明白你是怎么搞到那张纸的。”Thor困惑地走到餐桌边问道。

Loki拿着刀叉切了一块鹅肝放入口中，咽下之后他慢条斯理地说：“在这件事上我可没有作假。那签名是真的，纸张也是真的。你死了以后莱纳森斯遭遇了一次融资困难，当时我隐瞒了自己的身份帮助它度过难关，并要求你现在身体的祖父给我签了一张认证书，没想到后来能派上用场，所以Thor——现在的莱纳森斯不全是你的。”

Thor凑近趁Loki说话的空隙吃掉了一块他正准备入口的鹅肝，“味道不错——Loki，我从不介意莱纳森斯到底是我的还是你的，说真的我小时候就觉得你比我擅长经营……那么，我不在的日子里你都是怎么过的？”他最终小心翼翼地问出了他一直关心的问题。

Loki持刀的手一顿，然后继续低头切着盘中的食物说：“有时候在国内有时候在国外，时间没有你想象的过得那么慢，当你觉得生活不再有意义的时候你根本不会注意到它流逝得有多快。我去了很多地方，只是很少回里德镇。一年的多数时间都是在Jǫtunheimr庄园里度过的，自从我……我父亲死了以后那儿成了个意外适合阅读的地方。”

Thor稍稍缄默了一阵，他伸出手，宽厚的掌心贴上Loki的后背，那传递而来的温暖似乎是在安抚人心。

<<<

那天夜里Thor跟年少时候一样跑到了Loki的房间入睡，因为事先没有准备所以他们不可避免得共用一个枕头，后来Loki心生不满，就干脆让Thor伸手枕在他粗壮的胳膊上了。

Loki难得一夜好眠，醒来的时候Thor正用手撑着头侧躺在床上看他，他忍不住翻了个白眼，转身把自己埋进了被子里企图展开新一轮的睡眠，这一举动让Thor发笑，他在床上与Loki玩闹起来，用力把他弟弟盖在头上的被子掀开。然而Loki的力气始终不敌Thor，最后他气恼地在他哥哥肩上咬了一口以示报复，Thor也不甘示弱地反击。

Loki昏昏沉沉地想，这得停下，不然在三小时内他们都别想起床了。

果不其然，借着那个吻他们在大清早就开始了烦人的“运动”。

……

“Thor……轻点嗯……”Loki喘息着，他的手被Thor压制在上方动弹不得，臀缝被对方舔得湿淋淋不说，Thor还借机在他的身上留下了牙印，要知道那可不好受，尖锐的痛感让Loki一阵哆嗦。

“Loki，我很好奇，过去的这么多年你都是……嗯，怎么解决的？”Thor坏心眼地发问，他在这时反倒格外灵巧的舌头探进了他曾经再熟悉不过的肉穴，把那儿舔得湿软，确定Loki等会不会被撕裂之后，Thor解开了裤子释放出因为晨勃外加Loki的撩拨下硬得发疼的阴茎，几次缓慢的戳刺与试探后Loki不满地呻吟了一声，他便拉开Loki的腿操了进去。

Loki发出满足的呜咽声，Thor开始快速地进出他的身体，粗长的硬物带着熟悉的热度撑开敏感的肠壁，顶到了Loki身体的最深处。

“啊……”Loki仰头克制着从喉腔传出的不可抑制的呻吟，他的身体被Thor好几次顶得都好像要撞到床板了。因为跪趴的姿势，Thor掐着他的腰胯挺弄的速度越来越快，Loki几乎在这攻势下丢盔弃甲，他红肿的阴茎蹭着床单，淫液从顶端的冠状沟淌出沾湿了身下的布料，Thor的亲吻落在他的背上，粗糙的指腹刮着他硬挺的乳头，Loki塌下腰摆着臀部迎合Thor的冲撞。

他已经太久没有过这样的感觉。Loki以往也找过女伴，但是他始终没法真正从她们身上获得这样的快感。他与Thor如此相契，Thor清楚地知道他想要什么，然后不断给他——直至填满他。

“唔别停……”Loki不满地在Thor将他翻了个身时低叫出声，男人忽然止了动作，滚烫的阴茎埋在Loki的体内没有要动的趋势。

Thor饶有兴致地看着Loki的眼睛笑道：“你还没回答我的问题呢。”他顶了顶Loki的敏感带，好奇他会给自己怎样的答案。

Loki气恼极了，他低骂了一句，然后把没有防备的Thor推倒在了床上，他恶狠狠地掐着他的腰部自己动了起来，“闭嘴Thor，你是不是不行了？唔……”他低声哭了出来，因为Thor忽然往上顶了一下，Loki几乎以为他顶到了心脏，不然那儿怎么会那么热、那么满。

“你一向知道我行不行的。”Thor向上顶弄了几十秒，然后Loki发出短促的尖叫，大腿紧绷，一下就射了出来，尽数沾在了Thor的腹部。他瘫软地倒在了他哥哥身上，咕哝了一声，好像是在喊对方的名字。湿软的穴口像一张小嘴一样收缩着，紧紧咬住Thor的阴茎，他没过一会儿就尽数射在了Loki体内。

“唔……”热流烫得Loki在半昏迷中发出了低吟。

Thor等待着高潮的余韵过去，他低喘一声，将Loki一把抱起来走进了浴室，他每走一步埋在Loki体内的阴茎就磨蹭着对方紧致的内壁，等到了浴室里，两个人又差不多是一阵擦枪走火了。

等到两个人真正起身的时候已经接近中午了，他们在Asgard祖宅里用了早午餐，然后一起去了莱纳森斯。由于Loki代替Thor管理了大饭店一阵子，所以大多数人都认识他，看见两位主人一同到来，门童有颇有礼貌地向Thor与Loki问了声好。

“哇哦，你还收买了我的门童。”他们搭乘电梯上楼时Thor打趣地伏在Loki耳边说。

Loki翻了个白眼，“无须收买，Thor，你太抬举你自己了。”

Thor当然表示了抗议，于是拌嘴的情形一直持续到他们走进办公室，Fandral的眼珠子都快掉出来才有所收敛。

Fandral正坐在沙发上看报，似乎在等待Thor的到来，然而当他看到一同前来的Loki，嘴巴就不受控制地先吹了个口哨，声音一停才觉得自己刚才的举动好像哪里不对劲，悻悻地说：“看起来你们和好了？那可真是……令人高兴，该给莱纳森斯全体员工放假半天以示庆祝吗？”

“你想多了Fandral，话说你怎么会在这里。”Thor揉着太阳穴问，正巧Loki向他投来了一个嘲笑的眼神。

“呃……为了来目睹你和你叔叔和好的瞬间？”Fandral发誓他怎么样都不会把他觉得上班很无聊这件事说出口的。

Thor都快要忘了Loki名义上还是他叔叔的事了，他冲Loki翻了个白眼，同时对Fandral说：“你别以为我不知道你喜欢在工作的时候偷懒，Fandral，我要罚你负责接下来一整个月的大饭店经营。那可是里德镇的旅游旺季，你可千万不要失误了。”

“喂你上次这样说的时候你是为了周游世界——”

“嗯，我不反对再出去玩一次。而且你看，我才刚受伤痊愈，状态肯定不好，Fandral，交给你了。”Thor在Fandral惊恐的神色中露出了一个微笑，然后他回头望向Loki，后者挑了挑眉，难得赞同他的决定。

第十三章

Fandral本以为Thor说要出去旅行只是玩笑话，没想到两天后他在Asgard家的祖宅前遇到了正准备出门的Thor与Loki——要说是Thor想出一趟远门也就罢了，可他居然选择了Loki作为他的同伴。两个人一同上了马车，Thor还帮Loki拎着箱子，这一幕倒是把Fandral吓得不轻。

他们明显没注意到Fandral的存在，马车扬长而去时Fandral在其后停驻了很久，他心里有着太多疑惑，毕竟前段时日与Loki面和心不合的人现在居然跟对方有说有笑的了，Fandral不知道这是好事还是坏事。他站了许久，也只无奈地摇头笑笑，然后走向了莱纳森斯。

<<<

Loki与Thor的旅行从一个海滨城市开始。

这始于他们年少时Loki的一句无心之语，没想到这么久了Thor一直还记得。

即使已经过了年纪，Loki也难得像个小孩子一样把鞋子脱了卷起裤脚和Thor并肩走在海边。他们挑了个人少的时候，静静地在夕阳的余晖中感受海水的冰凉。

“我那时候想出海去找你，没想到最后竟错过了那辆渡船。”Thor牵着Loki的手，他们现在看起来不再像兄弟，而正如Loki所借的假身份，更符合年轻的叔叔和侄子这个名头。和Loki之间永远无法弥补的五十年是他的遗憾。

Loki踩在沙滩上，他踟蹰了很久是否应该告诉Thor当年他所保留的真相，毕竟事情过去了那么多年，Thor无所保留，他把秘密都藏在心里也不是那么公平。

“听着Thor，这件事我本来不打算说的。”Loki放缓了步伐，“我不是Odin的亲生儿子，这事我比你知道得要早。Laufey来大饭店找过我，他希望我能告知他Asgard家的一切，而那就是他把我丢弃的理由，但是我没有如他所愿……Odin看到了我们交谈的画面，也许他认为我背叛了家族，也许他认为母亲的死与我有关，所以后来他才会那么愤怒……不论如何，Laufey都不应该去找你的麻烦，他敢那么做，就应该想过我会报复。”

Thor为此惊讶，他恢复记忆之后再没有想过当年自己死后凶手是否被绳之以法，而Loki今日之言无非是在告诉他：他杀了自己的亲生父亲。Thor一时间说不出话，他停滞了脚步，而Loki也随他停下。

“怎么，你害怕了？我的确是个杀人凶手，Thor。”Loki沉默着笑了，“在一个几近不老不死的家族里，Laufey活得太长了，与其让他自己终日忧惧着是否会突然化作一堆白骨，还不如有人给他一个了断。”

“你其实不必这样做的。”Thor俯身贴着Loki的额头叹息道，“事情既然发生……”

“Thor，事情既然发生，那你不论是想安慰我还是责怪我都已经无济于事，何况这还过去了五十年，我们家族几乎都没有在政府登记过名姓，Laufey无声无息死了也无人知晓。这样其实挺好，反正我不是很喜欢他。”Loki故作轻松地扯了扯嘴角，拉着Thor继续往前走。

Thor也不再纠缠此事，尽管他觉得Loki做得不妥，但他当然清楚Loki这样做的理由，“过去的就过去了，想想未来吧，Loki。一直在Asgard家住着也不坏，或许以后我可以过继一个孩子来继承大饭店，然后等他年岁够了把大饭店交给他再陪你去你想去的地方看看。”

“喔，Thor你就像个老头子，到底我们谁才是年纪大的那个。”Loki看着Thor向往的神情翻了个白眼，“你们家人一向多，过继一个孩子倒也没什么。而且他们不都抢着要莱纳森斯吗？你也可以把它交给我，反正我不老不死。”

“嗯，可你有一天离奇身亡了那要如何是好。”Thor假装赞同Loki的意见，又转而说，“何况在女巫的咒语下你应当随我一同老去才是。”

Loki耸耸肩道：“谁知道呢，我从不构想自己的未来，我只看过去与现在。”

他们在沙滩上走了很久才回旅店。

Loki定了一间海景房，Thor洗澡出来时正巧看到他拿着咖啡杯站在落地窗前。他默不作声地从后面走过去抱住了Loki，低头嗅着他颈边的薄荷香。

房间里很安静，两个人就一直维持着那种姿势，唯有Loki时不时抿一口咖啡，视线一直没有离开过窗外洒满月光的大海。久了Thor被空气中飘着的醇香勾得也想喝咖啡，Loki便抬手喂了他一口，对方便像只得了肉骨头的大犬一样发出了惬意的哼声。

Loki以前认为：当生活不再有意义的时候，人根本不会注意到它流逝得有多快。而现在，他生命中最不可或缺的那部分重新回来了，这样的日子圆满得令人难以置信，但也以同样的速度流逝着，原来不是时间过得快或慢，只是当下的心态不同。

“……Loki，怎么了？”

“咖啡有点苦而已。”Loki听闻Thor的关心，仰头叹息了一声。

<<<

他们旅行的最后一站是Loki的庄园。

Thor曾将这个地址抄写过无数遍，却从未亲自踏足。那日他们从马车上下来，Loki接过行李箱，从口袋里拿出一把钥匙。他熟练地打开了庄园的铁栅门，站在门前冲Thor微微一笑，后者便在他的带领下走进了这不知道已经存在多少年的房子。

“附近的人觉得这里就像个鬼宅。”Loki打趣道。

偌大的房屋很是安静，有些墙砖上已出现了裂缝，可主人却没有整修的打算，屋内的每一样摆饰都带着浓厚的年代感，与今时今日的风格全然不同。Thor张望着四周，时不时听见外头的风猛烈地撞击着窗户，不由得感叹：“的确很像。你居然能一个人住在这那么久。”

“鬼怪未必比我可怕。”Loki带Thor上楼，他把他们的行李放进了他常住的小房间里，“其实我也有一段时日没回来了，如果你半夜听到了什么声响，别太害怕。”他挑眉打趣着Thor。

之后他们把先前路过集镇时采购的食物放好，Loki走出厨房的时候看到Thor在摆弄大厅里的留声机，他走上前，Thor正放好一张碟盘，喇叭口传来了悦耳的提琴曲，Loki唇角微弯，想起了他与Thor的那支探戈。

“May I？”Thor走到Loki身边架好了姿势，他们靠得很近，Thor顺势亲吻Loki的额头，然后把对方的手牵了起来。

“喔，又是我跳女步。”Loki翻了个白眼，“你怎么没想过自己来跳这个？”话音刚落Thor扶在他腰上的手便轻轻一掐，让Loki猝不及防地僵硬了一下。

音乐恰到节点，Thor将Loki送出，然后又收回手来，Loki顺势靠在他胸前回头与他一吻，“你不觉得这样很怪异？”Thor调笑道。

“喔，你也清楚自己该减重了？我真不知道为什么你两辈子都有一身漂亮的肌肉，明明我们是一起长大的。”Loki扯了扯嘴角，扣紧了Thor的手指。

和上次那场舞的感觉全然不同，Loki之前听闻“探戈是情人间的秘语”还不以为然，但他现在不得不同意这个观点了。原因很难说，明明握着的手是同一人的，对于Loki而言却又有细微不同，人真是奇怪的动物。

大提琴声逐渐增强，Loki感觉音乐里出现了别的乐器，但他没细听，因为Thor正俯下身来闹他，细密的胡渣蹭得Loki脸痒。在跳男步的人松手把跳女步的送出去的动作下，Loki起了恶作剧心，他故意松开了Thor的手，对方甚至还没反应过来，他便往楼上跑，这支探戈就这样不了了之，Thor呆愣在原地将近五秒，才连忙拔腿追上去。

他甚至还没有关上留声机！

Loki笑得放肆，他很了解这幢房子的构造，想绕晕第一次来的Thor并不难，但他忘记了他哥哥多有力量，于是当他企图关上房门却被Thor一把撞开时，Loki不由得低骂了一声，冲Thor狠狠地翻了个白眼。

无辜的Thor耸耸肩伸手去抓Loki，可他弟弟并没有就范。Loki懒得搭理他的小动作，兀自走到了书桌边，Thor自然锲而不舍地跟上，从后面抱住他弟弟，Loki这次难得没再推开他，只是伸手贴上了他的手背笑道：“我以前很讨厌住在这里。但是今天我觉得，等你把莱纳森斯交给别人，回来住这儿也挺不错的。”

Thor当然没有反对，他微笑着伏在Loki的耳边道：“很好的提议，可以采纳。”

<<<

Jǫtunheimr庄园的夜在安静了几十年后忽然又有了生气。

上半夜卧房里时不时传来撩人的低吟，尾音绵长而满足，一声声叹息如同夜雨，偶尔袭来的夜风透过那未关紧的窗户让床上正动作着的男人打了个冷颤，之后他便被滚烫的拥抱所包围。

明晃晃的灯光照得男人的裸背更加白皙诱人，掐在他腰上的大手用力，一次比一次深的顶弄让坐着的男人叫出声来，音调上扬，然后戛然而止——

他伏在身下人的身上剧烈地喘息，然后困倦地闭上了眼。

下半夜也并不安宁。

Loki在半梦半醒之间感觉到脖颈处有什么在磨蹭。

后腰处传来的隐约酸涩提醒着他昨晚的经历，Loki企图往床的另一边缩去时发觉身体里还锲着不属于自己的东西，他这样一动便牵扯到床上另一人令对方也完全清醒过来，然而还没等他逃开一寸距离整个人又被强硬地搂过，贴上那温热的胸膛。

“你怎么醒了？”

Thor低沉的声线在夜里更显得性感，一个个开始干燥而后湿润的亲吻顺着他的颈椎慢慢向下，Loki猜他的背上此刻应该是青紫一片，与他的前胸类似。他被那甜蜜而潮湿的亲吻磨得不由得放松了身体，后穴因此把男人的巨物吃得更进了一些。

“你吵醒我了。”Loki以不知是否算是埋怨的语气回应。

Thor爽朗的笑声在身后响起，借两个人躺着的姿势把脑袋埋进了Loki的肩窝，他抱着他就像抱着全世界。

而当金色的发再次蹭上Loki的脖颈时Loki就知道刚才吵醒他的罪魁祸首究竟是什么了。

“看来我昨晚不够努力。”Thor调侃道，他收紧了环在Loki腰腹的手，絮絮叨叨地向Loki描述着他从睡梦中醒来的缘由，“我做了个梦，在梦里隐约看到了一本发黄的记事本，或者是别的什么，场景太多太杂……唔，现在都已经忘得差不多了……”

“我想你梦到的不是什么好事，不然你不会一醒就想要来打扰我。”Loki打了个呵欠，调整了自己在Thor怀中的位置。

Thor努力回忆着梦里的一切，不能说那不是一个好梦，至少那个梦里，他真切地记得有Loki。

“不，是场美梦。”Thor低低地说，篡改了既定的事实，“……我梦到你提着箱子站在大饭店门前，拿出那张认证书，脸上的表情高傲得像把众生踩在脚下的神祗——说真的，那时候的我肯定不知道将来有一天会这么爱你。”

Loki被Thor的话莫名逗笑了，他摇了摇头，不像是否定也不像是肯定Thor说的一切，隔了一会儿，他才慢悠悠地开口：

“你会的，我想不管什么时候，你都会的。”Loki回头吻了吻Thor的嘴角，绿色的眼在漆黑的房间里微亮。

“看来你很有自信，那么你为什么不在第一次见到我的时候告诉我你的故事、你的真实身份？”Thor忍不住调侃，“你怕我不相信？”

Loki打了个呵欠说：“没有人会相信。而且我从不认为他是你，直到那天你站在我面前说你是Thor，我才有所改观。不过……你对Balder还真不错，要为了他嗯……”

Thor哭笑不得，“提他做什么，Loki你的小心眼一点都没变。我是否应该庆幸我在犯更大的错之前就想起了一切，如果我帮他还债，我想你会气死的。”

“喔，你敢动用莱纳森斯的财产——”Loki恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“睡觉去Thor。我看你脑子不够清醒，回头我就把你的日记本还给你，你得好好看看曾经你是什么样的。”他想起那个还锁在他房间的盒子，想起消失已久的“远古冬棺”，所有的一切仿佛冥冥注定，命运绕了一圈后，又把Thor推回了他的身边。

“我在想回到Asgard家后我们可以推出一些新的菜色，一起研制吧？像小时候那样。”Thor低笑道，在他的笑声中Loki不知道有没有回应，他没在意，只是收紧了手臂，不一会儿两人又沉沉睡去。

<<<

日子一天天地过去，Thor与Loki没有再提起关于女巫的任何事，他们在旅行结束后如期回到莱纳森斯，Fandral已经等候许久——这家伙是个聪明人，后来即使看到他俩交握的双手也不再询问，既然Thor什么都不介意，旁人有什么可说的呢？只不过他以为Thor发现了Loki不是Asgard家中人，又想象了另外一段故事罢了。

……而从某种意义上来说，他想的也的确没错。

来年春天，Thor偶然路过Asgard家的墓园，他犹豫再三最终还是在四下无人的时候走了进去，在Odin 的坟前静静地坐了一会儿，然后离去。

Loki不知道这件事，在他心中Odin这个名字所象征的意义早已不单纯，就连Thor也不知道Loki对他究竟是恨多一些还是爱多一些。毕竟如果Odin没把Loki赶出Asgard家，后来也不会有那么多变故。

很久以后的某日黄昏，Loki站在落地镜前扣扣子时呆愣了一刹，他凑近了些，镜子里的人与他有着如出一辙的脸颊，那副面容从五十年前开始就不再老去，只是今日……Loki看到他服帖的黑发中掺进了几根白发，很少，却再明显不过。

“……Loki快出来，宴会要开始了。”Thor从门外急匆匆地进来，瞥了Loki一眼对他今日的着装发出了赞叹。

“Thor，我想女巫的咒语的确产生了效用。”Loki不咸不淡地说，让脚步匆忙的Thor猛地停在了原地。

“发生了什么？”Thor惊讶地走上前，“我可不觉得你有什么变化。”说完他还仔细地将Loki打量了一遍。

Loki当然不指望繁忙的Asgard家主能在这时看出些什么，他无奈地嘲讽道：“算了，你只要知道怎么做菜就好了，哥哥。”他把Thor推出房间，然后加紧步伐走在了他前面。

两个男人的身影消失在走廊尽头。

里德镇入夜后最醒目的地方莫过于莱纳森斯大饭店，用荧光灯点缀的饭店名即使在黑夜里也耀眼夺目。Loki在进去之前深深地看了一眼，将“Renascence”的每个字母都分外明晰地刻在脑中。

前方传来了Thor的呼声，Loki懒懒地抬头对上那蔚蓝色的眼眸，他一字一顿地说：

“I’m coming.”

End


End file.
